Losing Ciel
by Mademoiselle Conteur
Summary: Sebastian Michealis was a hard working surgeon whose next patient is only a child on the ends of death. He decides to take in the child and slowly falls in love with Ciel as if he were his own child. Then when Ciel's real family shows up, a heated custody battle plays out between their rights and Sebastian's love for Ciel. Who wins? What happens?
1. Pilot

_There was a fire. I ran and ran as fast as I could. Mother and father were no where to be found. It was getting hard to breathe and then I found them, and they were dead. There was no escape and then everything went black. When I came to, they had me. They did awful things to me. I don't know how long I was there, but finally one day. I got out._

* * *

Sebastian Michealis worked as a cardiothoracic surgeon at the London Bridge Hospital. He worked mostly the night shift, taking on patients from the day. Tonight though, a new surprise came.

"Watch out!"

"Move!"

"We have an emergency!"

On the speaker phones came a call,

"Code blue; Repeat, code blue."

Sebastian heard the code, but he decided to let the other doctors have this one. It wasn't until one of his nurses, Paula, called requesting his presence. He threw on his glasses and headed to the elevator and went to the "blue" floor. As he raced down the hallway the nurse Paula walked over and quickly read,

"We have a little boy, some garbage man found him sleeping next to the bins and he noticed that the boy was barely breathing."

"What's going on?"

"He fell into respiratory arrest on the way to the hospital, and they are now going through immediate procedures."

Sebastian nodded and then came up to a wide window showing the room holding the patient with a doctor taking care of him.

"Do we have any information?" Asked Sebastian.

Paula shook her head,

"We are going threw his profile right now and I will come back if there is any news."

Sebastian nodded, "Thank you, Paula." And then he headed into the room. He went up to the doctor.

"Dr. Baldroy, how is he?" He asked.

"I put him onto artificial respiration, but he was in respiratory arrest for a while. Finny how long did you say?" Baldroy replied.

The one called Finny was the ambulance driver and the one to load the boy onto the gurney. "He stopped breathing about three minutes before we arrived. Meirin attempted to keep oxygen flowing by doing EAR, but who knows..."

Sebastian nodded and then moved over to check the boys vitals.

"Sebastian..." Said Dr. Baldroy, "It's amazing he is still alive, but who knows how long he will stay unconscious."

Sebastian nodded and then looked at the boy. He was small, very small. His arms were just bone with a thin layer of skin. His ribs were very visible, and he wore a surgical eye patch.

"Why is he wearing this?" Asked Sebastian.

Dr. Baldroy gave this look that seemed very unsure. He licked his lips and said,

"Dr. Tanaka looked into it and he diagnosed a form of STI called chlamydia and gonorrhea."

Sebastian nodded, knowing what Baldroy was talking about. How could a little boy like this gotten a infection like that?

Just then Paula came back and said,

"Dr. Michealis, I need to speak with you."

Sebastian nodded and left the room to stand outside. Paula looked at the floor, her eyes held a certain heaviness. She looked at Sebastian and said,

"The boy has no history at all. No finger prints, data, nothing. Without having any background the boy has no guardian or health insurance to take care of him. The hospital will do all they can, but after he's stable. If he even gets to that, he'll be tossed into an orphanage or at best foster care."

Sebastian nodded and then looked through the glass window at the little boy.

"Is that all?"

"Not other than he has asthma. It seems he is the only one who can tell us about himself, and that is if none of his long term memory was disfigured."

"Very well, thank you Nurse." Sebastian walked over to the window as Paula left. He stared at the little boy, he had jet black hair that seemed almost blue. His skin was almost close to white. He's so small and fragile. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. He's been in this field for years and he knows the extent the hospital will only go. The boy won't pull threw without care and a guardian.

Two days later, the boy was still unconscious, but at least there seemed to be no brain damage. Sebastian had taken up the duty of watching over Ciel during his hours. He watched the boy slowly heal, but not replenishing in size. As time went on, Sebastian became more worried about the hospital care.

"They gave us two weeks." Paula had told him. Then if Ciel was not awake, then they would have to move him. To where is unknown. Sebastian sighed looking at all the paper work that he needed to do. He decided he would just have to take work home again and gathered it up and put on his glasses. As he was just about to exit the door one of the lines of his phone buzzed, and he set his case down and went over to the phone.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Its the boy, he's awake!" Yelled Paula on the other line. Sebastian didn't even respond instead of putting on his white jacket and hurried to see. When he came to the floor, everyone stood outside his door.

"What's going on?" Asked Sebastian.

"He's finally awake, Sebastian!" Said Meirin excitedly.

"But there's a problem." Said Dr. Baldroy, "He's extremely frightened by us. Even Paula tried going in, but he hid under his blanket and refused speaking."

Sebastian nodded looking threw the window and noticed the boy under the blankets and only one lamp was on.

"Why is it so dim in there?" He asked.

"He doesn't like it too bright." Said Meirin.

Sebastian nodded, the boy seemed uncooperative, but he still wanted to give it a try. If this boy could tell them about his background then they could find his real guardians. Sebastian walked threw and Meirin questioned,

"What are you doing?"

"Its worth a try." Said Sebastian opening the door and closing it behind him. He could see Ciel tense up underneath the blanket as soft voice asked,

"Wh-who's there?"

"It's only me." Said Sebastian not moving.

"N-no! Go, go away!"

"It's alright, I'm doctor Sebastian Michealis. I'm here to help."

"No you're not! You're lying!" Accused the boy.

"No I'm not." Said Sebastian moving over closer. "If you would come out of those blankets you would see I'm a real doctor and you're in a hospital."

The boy went quiet and then slowly pulled off his blanket. One lapis eye looked up at Sebastian. He could see all the boy's emotions in that eye. His fear stood out most. Sebastian smiled and showed off his stethoscope,

"See? I'm a doctor."

The boy stared at Sebastian though, he seemed very sad as he looked down at his lap and asked,

"What... What is... What am I doing here?"

"We found you." Sebastian answered, "And we saw that you needed us and so we took you in. How do you feel?"

The boy answered,

"I'm a little light headed."

Sebastian nodded and smiled,

"That's expected. Is it alright if I check your breathing?"

The boy looked at Sebastian, as if making sure about something and slowly nodded. Sebastian walked over with his stethoscope and pressed it on the boys back causing him to flinch.

"Apologies." Said Sebastian, "Its a little cold." Sebastian listened to his irregular breathing. Short fast breaths. The boy obviously has a high stress level.

"Can you take a slow deep breath?" Asked Sebastian gently and the boy did it. It was shaky and not very deep, but it wasn't anything to be worried of. Sebastian pulled back and said,

"You sound good." And he walked away. Now he wanted to know what the boy knew. He grabbed a seat and came to the side of the bed and asked,

"So would you mind telling me your name?"

The boy answered,

"It's Ciel, Ciel... Hn..."

"What is it?" Asked Sebastian.

"I, I don't remember my other name."

Sebastian knew he meant his last name and so he asked,

"Ciel, do you know how old you are?"

"10."

Even though that seemed unbelievable, Sebastian understood. The boy though would have have to been without weeks of nutrients.

"Do you have any family?"

Ciel was quiet, really quiet this time and he whispered,

"Family?.."

Sebastian watched the boy started to tremble and Ciel's eyes were shut tight and his fists balled at his side. On the monitor it showed his heart rate quickening and Ciel whispered,

"I... I... Can't..." And then Ciel grabbed the side of his head and screamed. This caused Sebastian to jump and he went over to Ciel and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ciel! Ciel, what's wrong?"

"It hurts.." He muttered and Sebastian nodded and went over to the IV and turned the knob to release more pain killers into his system. Ciel started calming down and he muttered,

"I'm tired."

Sebastian nodded and then moved towards the door and said,

"Alright, I'll let you-"

"Don't leave!" Yelled Ciel reaching toward Sebastian desperately. Sebastian was shocked, but understood. He backed away from the door and Ciel looked down again,

"Just stay... til I fall asleep." He said and Sebastian replied,

"I will, promise."

Ciel looked up with his one eye and then he leaned back against the pillows and in a few minutes he was asleep again.

Sebastian walked over to the boy, his breathing even while sleeping was a little ragged. Whatever happened to this boy? It seems he doesn't have a family or any recollection of it just yet.

Sebastian walked out and the only one still there was Paula and she was working the desk. She stopped whatever she was doing when she heard Sebastian come out.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine, but he shows signs of memory loss."

"Oh. Okay." Paula said with a slight sigh of relief.

"He said he's ten years old and his name is Ciel, but that's all I could get out of him, can you go threw that?"

"I'll try my best, Sebastian."

"Thank you." And with that Sebastian decided he will just work overtime there at the hospital.

* * *

There was a knocking on the door. Sebastian woke straight up. The sunlight blinding him temporarily. He blinked and saw that he was still in his office. He fell asleep working again. However he noticed that all his work was finished which made it worth it. He stood up and stretched as he went over to the door and opened it to see Paula there.

"Dr. Michealis," she said, "I thought I might find you here. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Asked Sebastian stepping out of his office.

"I did the search. I looked all over, but any boy by the name Ciel and his age doesn't exist."

Sebastian nodded,

"Then he must've been a street child."

"You really think so?" Asked Paula.

"Its the only explanation, did you hear any news regarding his treatment?"

"The hospital said since he's fine, they'll give him ten more days and then an orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"They can't find any foster homes for him at the moment and there's a list. Ciel will have to go there."

Sebastian sighed and said,

"Okay, thank you, Paula." And then he headed to check on Ciel. He took a detour and got himself a to-go cup of coffee before arriving. Ciel was awake and he instantly looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Sebastian?.." The boy asked and Sebastian smiled.

"You remember me, good." He moved over and took the chair from yesterday and sat down next to Ciel. "How are you feeling?"

Ciel shrugged,

"A little weak is all."

"It will take a while to get your strength back, but Ciel I was wondering if you could tell me how you ended up in your condition."

Ciel was quiet, and his right hand moved to touch the eye patch over his eye and he said,

"It's all a terrible blur."

"Try best you can." Coaxed Sebastian.

"All I can remember is it being dark and I was cold, and feeling exhausted. And then I remember running and then waking up in this hospital. That's it..."

Sebastian nodded. He was trying to piece together Ciel's story. If there is no information about him in the data, then he must've been a street child. Born on the streets, raised there. If Ciel had parents then they would probably have noticed their boy was dying. Maybe they did and decided there was nothing they could do. Besides that, Ciel had a STI in his eye. The only way for him to get that is a variety of reasons.

"Why can't I remember?" Asked Ciel looking at Sebastian causing him to snap back to the real world.

Sebastian took off his glasses and said,

"You fell under respiratory arrest for probably five minutes, that's enough time for there to cause brain damage. Luckily for you, you only lost memories and not something important like how to pump your heart."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian wondered if he actually understood him. Ciel looked around the little hospital room and asked,

"Do I have a family?"

The way he asked... It kind of made Sebastian's chest tighten.

"We are still looking into it."

Ciel nodded and went quiet again. Sebastian felt like he should brighten up the boy's mood. He stood up and asked,

"Are you hungry, Ciel?"

Ciel looked up and then nodded. Sebastian smiled and said,

"Then how about I get you some breakfast?"

Ciel nodded again.

Sebastian walked over to the door and said,

"I'll be right back, Ciel." He looked his shoulder to see if it was alright and Ciel seemed fine with it. He left down to the cafeteria and ran into Dr. Tanaka.

"Dr. Michealis," said the old man, "How is the little boy? I hear he is awake now."

"He is." Said Sebastian, "But his long term memory is lacking. He can't remember anything that isn't vague."

"Oh, that's terrible. Have you found any information about the boy's relatives?"

"None, which brings me to believe he was most likely born on the streets."

"That could explain a few things."

Sebastian nodded and then went up to the counter and ordered Ciel blueberry scones with a side of scrambled eggs and a carton of milk. Its not much, but Ciel might like it. He went over to the condiments and grabbed honey packets and then decided he should heat up Ciel's milk. He might like it more. After doing that and placing it in a mug, he headed back up to Ciel's room. Ciel was staring at the T.V. when he came in.

"I'm back." Said Sebastian walking over with the tray. He set it up for Ciel. "I brought you blueberry scones and eggs. I also have warm milk right here."

"With honey?" Asked Ciel looking up causing Sebastian to smile.

"Of course. As much as you want."

"And I won't get cavities?"

Sebastian smiled,

"Just this one time, and you'll be fine."

Ciel nodded and watched Sebastian put in the honey and stirred it up. He handed the drink over to Ciel to sip and then cut up his scone for him and then gave that to him. Ciel liked it all and Sebastian loved watching the boy eat. However he was full after eating one scone and a little bit of eggs. He drank all his milk though which was enough for Sebastian. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dr. Baldroy.

"Baldroy, what are you doing here?" Asked Sebastian.

"I'm here to check up on the boy. Make sure he's healthy and all." Said the doctor cheerfully.

"Hey Ciel, how you feeling?" Asked Baldroy and Ciel just shrugged.

"Its alright, Ciel." Said Sebastian sensing how nervous Ciel was. "Bard is the one of the people who saved your life."

Ciel looked up at Baldroy and started relaxing and he nodded and said,

"Okay.."

Sebastian smiled and got up to clear away all the leftovers and after checking with Ciel, he left the room. He went to the cafeteria and then headed back to office to check up on a few things when Paula came up to him.

"Dr. Michealis." She said in a worried tone, "I heard word from the hospital. If Ciel checks out okay with Bard, then they will send him away."

"But he's not that strong." Argued Sebastian.

"I know, I know. But they don't want him staying here longer than necessary." Paula looked like she was about to cry and Sebastian said,

"Don't worry, I'm going to handle it."

Sebastian sat there in his office thinking. What will come of Ciel? If there lucky the hospital will pay for Ciel's medications, but he's not going to be given the care he needs at an orphanage. He's scared of anyone who enters his room, except for Sebastian.

Sebastian picked up his phone and called Paula and said,

"Paula, call my social worker."

* * *

Mr. Lau, he was actually a friend Sebastian knew back in college. He told him the predicament and Lau said,

"Well Sebastian, after listening there still is only one thing I can tell you. There are no foster families available so there is nothing I can do."

"Lau, isn't there anything?"

"Where there is nothing I can do, but there is something you can do."

Sebastian cocked his brow and asked,

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? You could take in Ciel for yourself. You're actually credible for it and if you'd like it can only be temporary and then when a family comes along you can pass over custody. How does that sound?" Said Lau with a smile. Sebastian had to think. Take Ciel in? It will only he a while and their are always new foster families coming.

"Okay.." Said Sebastian slowly, "I'll take him in. Only until someone comes along."

"Wow really?" Asked Lau with his smile. Sebastian sighed and stood out of his seat.

"How fast can you prepare the papers?"

"Two days but you're free to take him home now."

Sebastian nodded and then handled some of the papers and went downstairs to get Ciel. On his way there, Paula stopped him with the biggest smile on her face and she said,

"Thank you! Thank you, Sebastian."

He knew she meant the temporary custody.

"Well, it's my pleasure, and its only temporary."

"But still. Thank you." She said and then she happily walked away. Sebastian sighed a smile and headed to Ciel who was sleeping on the hospital bed. He no longer had things plugged into him. He was now just sleeping. He actually looked a little relaxed.

Sebastian walked over. However, at the sound of him stepping, Ciel slowly started waking back up and murmured,

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled and rubbed his hand threw Ciel's hair. The boy blinked and looked up soundlessly.

"Ciel," started Sebastian, "We couldn't find your family, but I had another idea. How about you stay with me?"

Ciel didn't move for a moment. He looked a little surprised, but then slowly and surely he started nodding up and down. Sebastian smiled as he rubbed Ciel's head. This was going to be a new start, a new experience. For the both of them.

* * *

After a day of preparation Sebastian went back to the hospital, picked up Ciel, and took him back to his two bedroom, one bath, flat. He showed Ciel in and the boy's movement were always so or even hesitant.

"This is my place, do you like it?" Asked Sebastian.

"It's nice." Said Ciel looking around. Sebastian had a antique style to his house, and the living room had three giant glass windows that went from almost floor to roof. Sebastian walked down a little hallway to show Ciel his room at the end. He opened the door to reveal pastel blue walls and soft plush white carpet. There was a wardrobe, small dresser, a bed, and a badger basket shelf. He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer and said,

"I picked out a few things already, but if you like, we can go out and get some more things. Do you like toys?"

Ciel looked around the room as Sebastian talked and then he scrunched his nose at the question. "I'm not a little kid." Said Ciel. Sebastian was shocked by that. Just in the hospital he asked him to stay til he fell asleep. That's rather childish. However, Sebastian just smirked and said,

"Of course. Well you still need clothes."

Ciel nodded and moved over to the small seat window. He touched the plush cushioning. Sebastian watched Ciel and was fascinated. The boy walked over to the the wardrobe and opened it up. There was two mirrors on the back of the doors and Ciel stared at them. For the first time in how long, he saw his small stature, his very thin body, the eye patch, his lengthy hair. He also noticed that he was frowning. The boy looked down and was quiet for a minute, and then he said,

"I didn't know I looked like that."

Sebastian tilted his head. He walked over and squatted down to Ciel's height and said,

"You look fine to me, now come on, lets go on with the tour."

He stood up and turned to leave and could hear Ciel walking behind him. He went over to the door at the left and opened it to reveal a porcelain bathroom. There was an old fashioned tub and a glass shower next to it. Everything was clean and prim and smelled like lavender. Sebastian shut the door and then went up the hall way to the next door to the right and said,

"Now here's my room." And opened it. There was a red velvet rug over the dark wooden floor. His bed was huge wooden canopy bed and took up some space. He has matching furnishings and decorative pieces. Ciel moved around on his own, walking to the bed and touching it, then walking over to the small walk in closet Sebastian had. He opened it and looked around. Since Sebastian never really got out too much he didn't own a lot of clothing. Ciel looked around the empty closet and said,

"It's very empty, perhaps you can get some toys to put in here." Ciel smirked and Sebastian lightly chuckled. Ciel was getting used to the place. Later that day they went out and picked out things for Ciel, while out Ciel stopped in front of the toy stores and looked into the window.

"I thought you were too old for toys?" Asked Sebastian smirking a little, but Ciel didn't respond. His gaze was fixated on the display. He looked at it and noticed it was the Funtom Toy company's original set up.

"What are you looking at, Ciel?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel stepped back and pointed at a little rabbit with an eye patch on its right eye. Like Ciel.

"Its... Its the bitter rabbit..." Said Ciel. Sebastianed wondered if the toy was affiliated with him back then, before he lost his memories.

"Does it remind you of something?" Asked Sebastian.

Ciel stared at the rabbit and slowly nodded,

"It does."

"Then how about we get one?"

Ciel's head shot up and stared at Sebastian and he grinned as he walked into the store and Ciel followed. Sebastian walked up to the front at the register and asked the old man, "May we have one of your bitter rabbits?"

"Oh." Said the old man in a Russian accent with a smile. "A Funtom fan?" He walked down the store back over to the display and said, "I was wondering when someone would come and pick him up. He's the last one I have. Ever since the owners of the Funtom company were killed in a house fire, or so I read. They stopped production completely."

Sebastian appreciated the snip bit of information. Perhaps Ciel had one before.

As the old man walked back up he stopped in front of Ciel who stood a little close next to Sebastian and the old man smiled at him and asked,

"Is this for you?"

Ciel only nodded.

"Aw..." Said the man looking at the rabbit and then Ciel, "This rabbit looks as if it was made for you. Here." The old man handed over the rabbit to Ciel and Ciel took it and stared at it and the old man chuckled and walked back behind the counter and said,

"Your son is a beautiful boy."

Sebastian smiled at the compliment. He felt like correcting the man, but it didn't matter. Who cares if people perceive them as father and son? They knew who they were and that's all that mattered. They walked out of the store together and headed home.

After dinner Sebastian ran Ciel a bath while Ciel spent his time reading next to his bitter rabbit. For someone who claimed he was a child, he held some characteristics. Sebastian called for Ciel and he came and he asked,

"Will you need help?"

Ciel was quiet as he stared at the rather big bathtub. Sebastian sighed, he should've known Ciel would never ask for help. He kneeled down and pulled off Ciel's shirt. He saw the very defined ribs, but what he didn't see was the bruises. Ciel didn't know about them either. Sebastian looked around Ciel and on his back behind his left rib was a brand mark. Sebastian's eyes widened and he wondered how did Ciel get it? This brings new ideas to Ciel's past.

"Ciel, do you know how you got this?" He asked and Ciel looked over his bony shoulder and twisted his back to see the marking and shook his head. Sebastian didn't say anything more and went on to bathing Ciel and then soon after Ciel went to bed and when Sebastian was done with some work, he too went to bed.

* * *

_They're there. They're glaring at me. They all want me... Why can't they leave me alone? Why won't they stop? Don't... Don't touch me! Why... Stop. Why!_

Sebastian woke straight up when he heard a scream. He jumped out of his bed and quickly went to Ciel's room.

"Ciel?" Asked Sebastian and he could see a quivering lump on the bed.

"Who... Who's there?" Asked Ciel in a little voice.

"Its me, Sebastian." He answered.

"Sebastian?.." The lump shifted and Ciel pulled off the blankets with his wide eyes and he looked down and said, "They're glaring at me... They're mad at me."

"Who?" Asked Sebastian walking over.

"I don't know." Sighed Ciel and he touched his head, "Every time I think about it, there's nothing. It's like digging water."

Sebastian nodded and touched Ciel's head with his hand and said softly,

"Stop thinking, you're here with me."

Ciel nodded and then laid back down.

"Sebastian..." Ciel murmured, "Stay... Until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smiled and he climbed onto Ciel's bed and laid next to him.

"Sebastian?.." Ciel asked with a surprised look.

"Do you not want me laying next to you?" Asked Sebastian with his smile. Ciel shook his head and then turned to face Sebastian on his side and fell asleep. Sebastian watched Ciel fall back to sleep and when he was sure he was asleep, he fell asleep too.

**_This story was inspired by the movie "Losing Isaiah" and also please review if you liked it or not. Also if you like story go to my profile I have other black butler related stories. Thank you,_**

**_~M.C._**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast, Sebastian was trimming up Ciel's hair when a knocking came on the door.

"Come in." He called and the door opened to reveal Mr. Lau and his "sister" Ranmao. Ranmao was actually his assistant, but the man insist on calling her his sister and believed in having her almost everywhere with him.

"My," said Lau, "You two are settling nicely. Ranmao, aren't they cute together?"

Ranmao nodded and Lau's smile widened as he walked over to the table counter top and placed down a manila envelope.

"Well here are the custody papers, Sebastian. All I need from you is to sign a few things, but I can tell you're busy so I'll go start the tea myself."

Sebastian sighed while still finishing trimming Ciel who was actually calm. "Just don't break anything Lau." Said Sebastian.

"Why I would never do such a thing." Said Lau going through every cabinet til he found the tea. Then he put on a kettle. By that time Sebastian was done and he dusted off Ciel and set him down, and cleaned away the left over hair. Then he wiped his hands and went over to Lau and asked,

"Okay, so what do I have to sign."

"A few things." Said Lau opening the file, "So how is living with a child?"

"With Ciel, it's fine."

"Ah yes. He's a strange child though. No biological family known and as much as the world knows, he doesn't exist. So what will it be?"

Sebastian tilted his head,

"What will what be?"

"His name of course, I heard he can't remember his last name so shall I put him under yours?"

"My name?.." Asked Sebastian looking over to Ciel who was assembling a puzzle with Ranmao. He was comfortable here with him. Sebastian nodded,

"Write him under my name."

"Very well. Ciel Michealis, doesn't that sound pretty?"

Lau looked over to Ciel and so did Sebastian. Ciel soundlessly nodded and then went back to assembling the puzzle.

After finishing the papers Lau gathered them up and said,

"Well that'll be all. Ranmao, you ready to go?"

Ranmao shook her head and pointed at the puzzle. There was one more piece to be done. Ciel placed it in and he nodded. Ranmao wrapped her arms around Ciel and pressed him against her chest causing Ciel to gasp and she said softly,

"Cute little boy."

"H-hey!" Yelled Ciel, "You're going to suffocate me."

Ranmao released him and she went over to the smiling Lau by the door who petted her head when she came. "Ranmao is in one of her playful moods. Well Sebastian, I'll let you know if there is any word for a new family."

Sebastian nodded,

"Thank you, Lau."

"Don't mention it, always happy to help." And with that, Lau left. Sebastian went over to look at the puzzle. It was the image of some log cabin and so on. What surprised him was Lau was here for about twenty minutes and Ciel and Ranmao finished a five hundred and fourty piece puzzle. Ciel sat back down next to the puzzle and started disassembling and Sebastian asked,

"You did this quick, was it hard?"

"No." Answered Ciel. Sebastian was curious now, how fast can Ciel do other puzzles and just how smart was the boy? He looked over to the couch where Ciel was reading a book, Picture of Dorian Gray. He went over and picked it up,

"Did you read this?"

"Yes, I finished this morning, why?" Asked Ciel.

Sebastian pursed his lips and then glanced at the clock,

"Nothing," he replied, "Come on, we have to go meet with your pediatrician."

Ciel nodded putting the puzzle box back and they left.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room where there were other kids, but Ciel chose to ignore them. Sebastian leaned down and asked,

"Why don't you play with the other kids?"

"Because they're kids." Said Ciel.

"And what are you?" Asked Sebastian with a smirk and Ciel frowned. Then their names were called and they left to the check up room. They waited and then a man with long silver hair walked in with a grin and said,

"Hello there, 'ere for a check up? Keke." He stepped into the room and tapped his chin as he looked at Sebastian and Ciel, "Now which one of you are 'ere for one of me check ups?"

"He is." Said Sebastian looking at Ciel who stared at the man. Suddenly the doctor was right in front of Ciel and said,

"Just Call me Undertaker. Now how about you take off your top there?" Ciel nodded and then pulled off his shirt with a slight struggle causing Sebastian to chuckle and Ciel to scowl at him when he got the shirt off. Then without any warning Undertaker was all over Ciel quickly. Not wasting a moment too long.

"I can tell you have asthma, I'll right you up for a special inhaler." Then he moved checked Ciel's ears, stomach, weight, height. He checked on Ciel's eyes and tilted his head,

"I see, you have a STI right in this eye, but do you know how long?"

Ciel shook his head who looked at Sebastian who shrugged as well. "That's what I thought, he's gonna need to get it removed. The eye at my guess has been infected for weeks. Now let's move onto more important matters." He grabbed Ciel's head and looked at it in all angles, "Hm, so how is it you lost your memory?"

Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened,

"How did you know about that?" Asked Sebastian.

"I did my research of course on all me patients. Kekeke." Laughed the Undertaker and he asked again, "So how is it he lost those memories?"

Sebastian straightened,

"He was under respiratory arrest for about five minutes and it resulted in the lost of his long term memory."

Undertaker nodded and he tapped his chin and said,

"Well, the little Ciel is all checked out, here is this." He handed Sebastian a slip and said, "Now call me when something new appears til then, I'll be right here in me office." And then the Undertaker went out the door. Ciel slipped his shirt on and muttered,

"That man is mad."

Sebastian nodded and looked at the slip that had his prescription and surgery appointment, it also said,

"If I were you, I'd test the boy to see what he doesn't know."

Sebastian stared at the little slip, what is that suppose to mean? He kept it in mind, but then they went on about their day. They went to pick up Ciel's prescription and then Sebastian decided to take a detour to the hospital. Ciel stuck close to Sebastian as they walked into the place.

"Remember this place?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel slowly nodded. "This is where I work, and I work during the nights mostly and so I will have to get you a babysitter." Ciel didn't respond. Paula was working the desk and she practically jumped at the sight of the two.

"Dr. Michealis." She gasped and she looked at Ciel, "Oh he is walking around and everything. Hey Ciel."

Ciel looked at her and gave her a nod of consideration.

"This is Paula, Ciel." Said Sebastian, "She's a nurse here. She helped you also." Ciel nodded and then someone behind him squealed,

"Oh he's up and at 'em!" Sebastian turned around to see nurse Meirin and he smiled and said,

"Yes, he is."

"Oh Bard will want to see him, just wait!" She ran away and was back in a minute with Bard.

"Oh he's awake!" Said Bard excitedly. He squatted down next to Ciel and asked, "How you feeling, Ciel?"

"Fine..." Said Ciel looking up at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian furrowed his brows and said,

"Ciel, this is Dr. Bard. You met before, remember?"

Ciel didn't respond and then Bard stood up and said,

"So you really did take him in, Sebastian. I didn't know you were that type of man."

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, I am simply one Hell of a doctor."

"Yeah," laughed Bard and he asked, "So what are you doing here? You don't come in til tonight, right?"

"I'm actually here to speak with Dr. Tanaka." Answered Sebastian.

"If you'd like I can tell him you stopped by and to call you back." Suggested Bard.

"That'll be perfect." Said Sebastian, "Thank you." And they made their leave. Paula called,

"See you two soon!"

When they got home Ciel sighed,

"I'm tired."

Sebastian pursed his lips as he looked at the clock, it was two in the afternoon.

"How about I prepare lunch and then you can take a nap?"

Ciel nodded,

"Fine." And he went into the living room and he pulled down the puzzle box from earlier and started to assemble it again. As Sebastian was putting on tea he saw Ciel's actions and asked,

"You're going to do that puzzle again?" After all he did have others on the shelf in their. Ciel looked at Sebastian inquisitively and said,

"This one is new, I haven't done it yet."

"Yes, you did." Corrected Sebastian while getting something down and then he stopped for a second. He shut the cabinet and looked at Ciel who was putting the puzzle back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sebastian slowly and analytically.

"I decided I'll just read." Answered Ciel plainly and sat on the couch and grabbed the Picture of Dorian Gray book and opened to the first page.

"Again?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel looked up with a somewhat annoyed frown and he answered,

"I haven't read it before."

Sebastian grabbed his chin and hummed. He had a hunch of what was going on.

* * *

"Yep, all symptoms of anterograde amnesia." Said Undertaker on the other line. "But it is a bit strange the boy doesn't even remember his past, what a shame."

"Can you explain to me just how this effects him?" Asked Sebastian who was standing in his room. He didn't want Ciel to hear him.

"Well," said the Undertaker, "It really does not much harm. However it does effect his learning ability, but he can learn to write backwards. Kekeke."

Sebastian sighed,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he can learn a skill, but learning something like they teach in them schools will be forgotten. So I wouldn't bother. Also, when it really comes dowm to it, the little Ciel will only remember what he wants. Now if that's enough information for you, I best be off."

The other end of the line clicked off and Sebastian sighed again. Ciel just played with that puzzle this morning and he forgot about it. But anyone if they weren't really paying attention could forget, but the book? Does one completely forget a book they finished that morning? At this rate of memory loss, how is it he didn't forget about Sebastian? Could he forget about Sebastian?

Sebastian moved out of his room and looked in the living room where Ciel was, but he was gone. He looked around and then went to Ciel's room and the door was open and he walked in to see Ciel reading the book with his bitter rabbit. The bitter rabbit that reminded him of something. Maybe himself. Perhaps things with sentimental value he remembers. Or even things that reminds him of something he has constant contact with he remembers.

He walked in and Ciel stopped reading and tilted his head and asked,

"Is lunch ready?"

Sebastian chuckled and he shook his head,

"It will be delayed, but I am onto it. Are you reading to your rabbit?"

Ciel blushed and he crossed his arms and said,

"No, I'm just reading next to it."

"Of course." Said Sebastian with a smirk and bowed like a butler, "Lunch will be ready soon. You and your friend enjoy yourselves."

"He's not my friend!" Yelled Ciel.

"Oh so it's a boy?"

Ciel huffed and turned away to glare at his window. Sebastian chuckled and left. It was so much more amusing having Ciel, but now the question it. How long will he have him.

_**Read on for the conclusion of chapter two.**_


	3. Conclusion to Chapter Two

Sebastian called off work that evening and he told Paula about the news and told her to pass on the news to others. Even if Ciel couldn't remember new people, learn what they teach at schools, or even the book he read just that day or the day before. He still remembered Sebastian, and that's all that mattered.

Two days later, they removed Ciel's eye, and Sebastian called Lau and Ranmao over for something. Lau walked in with his smile and said,

"Well Sebastian, I brought over what you asked, is it true what you said over the phone?"

"It is." Said Sebastian walking over.

Lau sighed, "Oh, it looks like we're going to have to find you a new playmate, eh Ranmao?" The woman nodded. Lau moved and pulled out a manila envelope and said,

"Well here it is, Sebastian. Sign this and you're officially a father, congratulations!" Ranmao threw confetti she was hiding in her sleeves. Ciel, who was in Sebastian's room walked out and asked,

"What's all this?"

Lau turned and smiled with a wave and said, "Why hello Ciel, its good to see you."

Ciel cocked his brow and Sebastian just took the envelope and went to sign whatever he needed to. Lau's smile widened as he said,

"Sebastian is adopting you, how exciting."

Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at Sebastian who looked at him with his same composed smile and said,

"I decided, you're fine where you are with me, Ciel." He put down his pen and walked over to Ciel and went down onto one knee and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Ciel was surprised and didn't know what to say and just nodded. Sebastian smiled,

"Great, now I'll sign and Lau will take care of the rest." He stood back up and clicked his pen and started signing some things.

"Well well, Sebastian." Said Lau as he walked over, "You started out with turning over a new leaf, and now your went and flipped the entire tree."

Sebastian smirked and placed everything back in the envelope and said, "Thank you, Lau."

"My pleasure." Said Lau taking the envelope and making an exit with Ranmao, "I hope to see more of you two sometime. Bye." And Lau left.

Ciel still stood in the hallway staring at the floor. Sebastian walked over and bent down on his knee again, getting Ciel to look up at him and said,

"Well Ciel, I'm now your new legal guardian."

"You're going to care for me permanently?" Asked Ciel and Sebastian nodded with a grin.

"Yes, like a father."

"...Father?.." Said Ciel and then he grabbed his head and Sebastian asked,

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." Said Ciel and Sebastian nodded and stood up and grabbed the pain killers and a glass of water. Ciel took them and said in a weak voice,

"I'm tired. I should go rest." And Sebastian nodded and decided to let him rest in his bed since it's bigger and probably more comfortable. Ciel was out like a light.

* * *

_Fire, that fire still burned._ _They're here again. Trying to grab me. _

"Ciel." _They say_, "Come back to us." _They groan_. _I ran and ran, and then I went into a room with more fire and I felt so terrified. My legs wouldn't move no longer. I could see what looked like two figures in the room. They were completely black in the flames. _"Ciel," _they say,_ "Why did you leave us?"

They're awful, that's why I left them.

"Ciel." _Said a familiar velvety voice._

_I looked over and there he was. Sebastian with his glowing red eyes._ "Get away from those people." _Sebastian said_. _My legs still wouldn't move though, it's too late, they have me._

"No they don't, Ciel." _Said Sebastian_, "You're the one still holding onto them."

_I'm not! They won't let go of me! Sebastian, help me!_

"Ciel you have to let go to be with me. Let go of your past. It's only just you and me now."

_Sebastian..._

_I moved my leg, and then my other. I could finally run again, but I had the urge to look back._

"Don't! If you look back then they will have control of you! You have to keep moving forward!" _Sebastian yelled, I did as he told and never looked back._

"Good Ciel, it's just you and me. Your mine and I'm yours. Let them go. They're nothing to you."

_I am Sebastian, I am. Suddenly I was floating and there was a bright light._

* * *

Ciel shifted and woke up. He looked over to his side to see Sebastian with his head there asleep. He smiled for the first time in a very long time.

**_I messed up some how and had to put the ending of chapter two on this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and etc. Don't worry there is more to this story and I hope you stay til check mate._**

**_~ M.C._**


	4. The Trial

**Six Months Later.**

Each of their days were clock work for the most part. At least to Sebastian it was. Sebastian would get up, make breakfast, wake up Ciel who would always be a little difficult, and then he would get ready and Sebastian did the resetting.

After some time Sebastian finally told Ciel about his selective amnesia and Ciel wasn't too heart broken. To remind himself of the amnesia and a few things, Ciel had a chart next to his door of his bedroom that he would read. With the force of habit, it helped him remember what he would forget. It was basic things like how old he was, what the month and year is, a few names like Lau, Ranmao, Nina, and each name had a photo of the person next to it.

Sebastian did some things also. After watching Ciel read the same book so many times he decided he would change it out. Ciel was luckily predictable and consistent. He would reach for the same thing every single day. So when Ciel finished a book twice, Sebastian would store it in a box he hid in his closet and place a new book.

Since Ciel couldn't really have a social life, that gave him all the time in the world for other things. Since he could still be taught skills. Ciel learned to play the violin. He also was learning to write and speak French successfully throughout the last six months. He even took up gardening just a little.

Their small world was perfect, and they honestly wouldn't have it any other way. People would ask Sebastian if he ever became bored and he smoothly answered,

"I could never get bored of Ciel."

Ciel was amusing. At times he would ask if he did this before, or did it before this way, and Sebastian will always reply with a mocking smile and a, "Yes, Ciel."

Some people said they felt bad for Ciel because he could never have any friends and Ciel would reply,

"It doesn't matter, I don't want them." What he meant though was that he was fine where he was. It was already a miracle he could remember Nina Hopkins, his babysitter, Lau and Ranmao who would occasionally drop by and invite them to things (even though Ciel would forget about the events), Undertaker, his pediatrician, and Sebastian, in which actuality he could never forget him. Ciel's head never pained anymore for the last six months. His past was far behind him, and for most part, Ciel never even thinks about the past. He always starts the day new, but persistent.

* * *

On Fridays, Sebastian worked the day shift and Nina would come over. Ciel would take care of his windowsill herb garden in Sebastian's room. Nina would make tea, chat with Ciel and then they would go out. It was always either shopping, walking around London, or strolling the park. Today Nina decided to walk around London since they haven't done that in a while. Since Sebastian made a lot of money that he hardly spent, they could window shop all they wanted. While walking by a Dolce and Gabbana store, Nina saw the most, in her opinion, extraordinary cashmere sweater. Ciel actually didn't favor the store. He thought the clothes were too feminine and strange for his tastes. Nina did, and so of course she ran in to see if they had his size. Ciel just stood and watched the busy street, and he wondered if he always did this when Nina and him stopped by this store. Suddenly, a woman dressed entirely in red walked out with her phone to her ear laughing,

"Grell cancel one of my appointments, I wouldn't miss it for the world." And she clicked her phone off. Ciel pretended he didn't notice her and focused on the window display. However, he could feel eyes on him. Suddenly Nina came out and she sighed in a exaggerating way,

"Ciel they didn't have your size! Always! Come on, let's go head home."

Ciel nodded and the two went on with their stroll.

"Ciel!" Called a voice. They both turned around and the woman in red from earlier came running over. She dropped her bags, and completely forgot about them. She ran over to Ciel and bent down to his height and asked,

"Is your name Ciel?"

Ciel nodded, obviously too surprised to really react. The woman then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in and said, "Ciel... Ciel I thought I would never find you!"

Ciel was too overall shocked to respond, but Nina came over and said,

"Hey, let go of him! Just who are you?"

She let go of Ciel and stared Ciel in the eye and Ciel looked at hers. She had red eyes, that were glossy.

"Ciel, do you not remember me? Your own aunt Angelina?"

Aunt?.. Ciel was too stunned and he slowly pulled away and Nina stepped in and said,

"Listen lady, we don't know who you are, and you don't know us." Nina grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him away, but the woman reached out and said,

"No please! Ciel how could you forget me? Do you not know who I am?"

Ciel stopped in between. Nina yanking him to go and the woman and her desperate gaze staring at him. He looked her over. Her angled short bob red hair cut, red dress, and all. He looked at her and he shook his head.

"I don't..." He said and Nina pulled him away, "I'm sorry..."

Then they left and went straight home.

* * *

"People are crazy, Ciel. That woman probably had you mistaken for someone else. There are many Ciels!" Yelled Nina.

Ciel simply nodded and then turned on the T.V. Nina didn't comment, but she knew when Ciel turned on the T.V. he was trying not to think. By watching T.V. he can focus his attention to something he won't remember. Basically like sleeping while awake. She ordered lunch, they ate, and then Sebastian came home later. Nina decided not to mention what happened earlier which Ciel was actually appreciative. Ciel wanted just forget about it.

Sebastian came and sat down next to Ciel after he was done from unpacking from work.

"You're noticeably quiet today." Said Sebastian. Ciel looked at Sebastian now he figured to Hell with it.

"Sebastian you found me?"

Sebastian knew that question. It was Ciel quick past recollection and he nodded,

"Yes and you were luckily alive."

"Then I had no memory of who I was and later you adopted me" said Ciel turning off the T.V. he looked at his lap and then asked, "Did I have a family?"

"None that we could find." Said Sebastian, "You had no data, no information. You were a ghost. That's why I guessed you were a street child. Born on the streets and raised there." Ciel nodded and then touched his eye patch. It was still a surgical eye patch because he felt people weren't as curious with it on. Ciel looked out the large windows and said,

"I ran into someone today and she recognized me. She asked me if I remembered her. She said she was my Aunt Angelina."

Both of them were quiet.

"What did she look like?"

Ciel shrugged, "Dressed in all red, that's all I can remember." Ciel stood up, "Now that I said that, I'm taking an early bath."

And Ciel got up, but Sebastian stood up too, blocking his way and said,

"Wait, is this bothering you?"

Ciel stared up at Sebastian and he kept his natural frown,

"It's nothing. It's not like I remembered her or anything."

Sebastian stared at Ciel with a blank expression, and Ciel stared back up with a blank expression.

"You're not telling me something." Said Sebastian and Ciel sighed and stared at Sebastian's shirt.

"She cried when she saw me. She seemed like she actually recognized me. That's all." Ciel went around Sebastian and into the bathroom.

Sebastian stood there, does this bother Ciel? Did it matter to him? Did Ciel want to talk to her? Did he have questions? Did he want to leave?

Ciel only came out during dinner and Sebastian saw this as the only time.

"Ciel, did you want to talk to her?"

"No."

"Did you want to ask her questions?"

"No."

"Ciel, it's just-"

"Sebastian," The way he said his name. Ciel never called him father, dad, papa, or something along the lines. Ciel (as if he could remember), a few months ago confessed to him that he always knew him as Sebastian and he thought if he changed that, it would alter his perspective on their relationship and he liked it best where it was.

"Sebastian." Said Ciel, "I don't care for her. I like the way things are. It just surprised me was all. That woman might be crazy anyway."

Sebastian didn't respond. Ciel was right, everything was fine. They sat together with the T.V. on and Ciel fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. The next morning it was back to routine and they could pretend the day before never happened, but it did.

* * *

"Grell I found him, I know I did!" Yelled Angelina in her office. Grell her assistant, who was a transvestite was trying to make sure Angelina didn't get worked up.

"How do you know? It might just be a random boy."

"No!" Yelled Angelina, "You wouldn't understand. When I looked at his face, I saw my sister." Angelina went quiet as she recalled the memory. "I have to find him!" She turned around and said,

"Grell call my lawyer now!"

Grell sighed in defeat as he moved away with a,

"Yes ma'am."

Angelina Dulles was her name, also known as Madam Red. She was an esteem abortion doctor and anyone who knew her knew her well. She had a tragic history though. She lost the man she loved to her beloved sister, however she managed to find happiness of her own. She got married and was finally expecting her own child, but then that slipped away in a car accident. She lost the man she had learned to love and the child she loved so deeply before it was even born, and then she lost her last piece of happiness. Her beloved sister, and the man she truly loved, they were all taken away when their mansion was burned down. The cause of the fire was unknown, but Angelina knew her sister's husband was involved with a certain type of business that was very secretive and caused her sister and her child to be sworn to secrecy. The funeral was held by people who actually knew the Phantomhives. She watched them bury her beloved into the ground, and so wanted to throw herself in there with them, but she came to a realization. The child that they had, the child was never found. The child that only a selected few knew about. For their child was born in the mansion and not at a hospital, for reasons unknown. She swore she would find the child, but as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, it seemed their child was already gone, that was until she saw him.

Charles Grey, that was her lawyer's name. He was a highly skilled lawyer who was vigorous til the end.

"I'm telling you, Charles. It was my nephew." Claimed Madam Red.

"It's without a doubt." Said Charles shuffling some papers on the desk. They were in Madam Red's office discussing these matters.

"For me to continue my investigation, Madam, I will need some DNA. This custody battle will be easy."

"Alright." Said Madam hugging herself and looking out the window. "I have something to say though."

"Please give me any information." Said Charles.

"When he saw me, he didn't recognize me... He didn't recognize his own aunt." Madam hugged herself tighter.

"Easy," said Charles pulling his coat back on, "Either he was too young to remember you-"

"Ciel was ten, how could he forget me?" Interrupted Madam Red defensively.

"Or the child is afraid to consider you a family member again. It happens a lot when children get taken in by a new family. I'll look into it, you just take it easy." And at that, Charles left. Madam scheduled their next meeting tomorrow over dinner. Grell tagged along as well and waited with Madam.

"Honestly Madam Red, you're tiring yourself out, you don't need to be so tense." Commented Grell noticing the dark circles under Madam Red's eyes.

"I know, I know.." Sighed Madam, "It's just this is it. I finally will get Ciel back, but it just still seems so far away."

Grell scooted over and laid his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Your lawyer will be here any minute and then you will get him back."

"How? How do I? What if he is with some other family that is better than I."

"Don't talk like that, you're amazing, and Ciel will want to be with you."

Madam nodded with a small smile and then Charles Grey came in and said,

"Apologies for being late, but it took longer than I anticipated, shall I get right down to it?"

"Yes." Said Madam and Charles pulled out his briefcase and started shuffling through the files he's collected so far.

"I dug through the records, searching for Ciel's that exist and fit the description of the photo you gave me. I found him." He pulled out a laptop and set it on the table and turned it to show him.

"He goes under the name Ciel Michealis now and from what it reads here, he had a respiratory arrest and had a hypoxia and has anterograde amnesia."

Madam Red gasped and placed her hand over her mouth,

"So... So does that mean..."

"It means he can never remember something or someone new There are exceptions, but it will take studying to understand. But he can remember things that happened prior to the arrest."

Both Madam Red and Grell sighed of relief.

"With this in mind, do you want to go threw with this?"

"Of course!" Shouted Madam Red. Charles nodded,

"Very well. I'll take care of the rest and send you information on the date of the trial."

"Trial?" Asked Grell, surprised.

"Well yes, you don't think the people taking care of him will hand him over without a fight? I'll let you know, Madam Red." Charles packed all his things and then took out a manila envelope,

"Here, you may have a look at Ciel's history if you like, and his guardian. I have to go, you two have a nice day."

Charles left and Grell hollered, "You too!" Grell sighed as he sat back and said, "My he's cute. I like any man that's assertive. I need to hire myself a hot lawyer." Grell looked over his shoulder and saw Madam Red reading the file. "Hey what's that?" He asked.

"Look." Madam Red said leaning over, "Sebastian Michealis is Ciel's guardian." She pointed at his picture and Grell went crazy.

"Let me look at that!" He shouted and snatched it. "Oh my lord, he's an absolute hunk! I would never expect him to be the type to have a kid. It says here he's also a cardiothoracic surgeon, my he's a big shot."

"I know..." Said Madam worriedly, "I just hope Charles can pull this threw. I don't want to lose my nephew again." Grell nodded and pulled her into a hug,

"You won't, Red."

* * *

Sebastian listened as Ciel played the violin. He was his instructor of course. He heard Ciel mess up again and Ciel stopped with a frown and said,

"Sebastian this piece is too advanced."

Sebastian straightened his glasses and said with a smirk,

"Quitting, are we?"

Ciel scowled and was about to continue arguing when a knocking came to their door. Sebastian tilted his head and went over to the door and opened it to see a white haired man with grayish blue eyes.

"Morning, Mr. Michealis." He said, "My name is Charles Grey, I am here to deliver you your notice for a trial."

Sebastian was absolutely appalled, and he quickly looked over his shoulder at Ciel who was still standing right there in the living room, and so he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Trial?" He asked staring at the piece of paper in the man's hand and then took it.

"Yes, a custody battle. Ciel's real guardian has come to reclaim him."

"Reclaim him?" Asked Sebastian and feeling somewhat angered, "Ciel has been in my care for months, you can't take him away from me."

"Actually we can. Just read the paper. I'd rather argue with you at court and not here." And with that Charles Grey left. Sebastian watched the man leave down the stairs and then he went back in. Ciel was standing right there behind the door and immediately asked,

"Who was that?"

Sebastian had a moment, whether to tell the truth or lie.

"It was just a client."

"Don't lie to me, Sebastian." Said Ciel sternly. Sebastian sighed and then handed Ciel the piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked not understanding anything on the paper. The only thing he did understand was the words, "custody battle."

"It's a notice to trial. A custody trial." Answered Sebastian walking to the kitchen. "It's your real family, wanting you back."

"Real family?" Asked Ciel walking over to the table counter top and climbing onto a stool. He looked at Sebastian who was pacing around. "They can't have me, right?"

Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. He smiled at the boy's words and nodded,

"Of course not, they won't take you from me."

Ciel nodded and looked at the paper and then handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at it and the trial is in one week. He decided that he would go about the rest of the day as normal as possible. However around the time when Ciel went to sleep, he came back out of his room, wearing his nightshirt which was just one of Sebastian's white button ups that he took. Ciel went to Sebastian who was in his room sitting on his bed.

"Ciel?" Asked Sebastian when he saw the boy standing in the doorway, "what are you-"

"I know what you're doing." Said Ciel cutting him short. He walked in and said, "You are just trying to get this day over so by tomorrow I won't remember it."

Sebastian was shocked Ciel caught that and could only sigh and smirk in defeat,

"You learn faster every day."

"I could only hope so." Said Ciel walking over to Sebastian and crawling onto the bed and sitting next to him. "It's okay..." Ciel sighed, "I don't care if I forget and you keep it a secret, but promise me, promise you won't lose."

Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arms around Ciel and Ciel wrapped his small arms around Sebastian tighter than he's ever had.

"I promise, Ciel." Said Sebastian and all he wanted was to hold Ciel, just like this as long as he could.

* * *

"Lau, what do you say?" Asked Sebastian. They were in his office at the hospital during his break.

"I say you should get a lawyer." Said Lau and Sebastian just sighed at the obvious answer.

"Is this even legal? Ciel is ten years old, he should be old enough to choose where he want to live."

"They won't care about that, the law is confusing twists and turns. You have no choice, but to have this trial."

"But I adopted him, and adoptions are final." Argued Sebastian.

"Actually not so, since she didn't sign away her legal custody to you. I can give you a number and a name of one of my favorites."

Sebastian nodded and rubbed his eyes. Last night he didn't sleep at all. Lau gave him the information and then left him alone. The idea... It was the idea of Ciel being taken away from him was nagging him everywhere he went. The idea of life without Ciel, just seemed so unrealistic. These last six months have been the best time of his life. Ciel was the exact thing he needed. Someone to care for instead of himself, and Ciel needs him. He's all Ciel knows. If this person or people is really his family, he has no memory of them what so ever, and would never be remembered.

He looked at what Lau wrote down and read the name Fred Abberline.

* * *

Sebastian dressed for the trial, but hid his tie and jacket in his briefcase. He hid everything else under his doctor's coat. He walked out and looked for Ciel. The boy was reading in the kitchen and Nina was resituating the cabinets. It's something she said that the order of his spices didn't stand next to what they are thrown with. It was just Nina. Nina called him Mr. Stiff at many occasions, especially regarding Ciel's clothing. However, today Nina knew what today was and she was acting as of it were another casual day.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and noticed the briefcase and asked,

"Do you always carry that?"

Nina had the ever so slightest hesitant movement and Sebastian just very swiftly lied,

"Yes, I do."

Ciel shrugged and put down his book and went to his room. Sebastian knew what he was doing. Today was just a little chilly and windy and so he would change into a sweater. He silently followed behind Ciel and watched him walk into his room and went over to his dresser. He sighed, of course Ciel didn't know where his sweaters are. He went in behind him and went to the wardrobe and pulled down a sweater before Ciel had gave up the search in his dresser. When he saw Sebastian with the sweater and his smile he frowned and took the sweater and asked,

"Do I do this all the time?"

"Just occasionally." Answered Sebastian watching Ciel change into the sweater. He became fuller over the six months. His ribs were still noticeable, but not as bad. The bruises went away, but the scars, and the mark remained. However Ciel got that mark was still unknown and Sebastian planned to use it to his advantage.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, he just had this sense. Sense that something, something was different.

"Sebastian," he said and then the man knelt down on one knee stealing his voice.

"Ciel," Sebastian said, "There are a lot of things you do repetitively. Like the days I'm home, you'll always practice your French before the violin and you will always ask if you ever done it in that order. You'll read after breakfast, before lunch, and sometimes after dinner. You constantly refer to your rabbit as he. And you-"

"Sebastian." Said Ciel stopping him. What's with him? "I know I must do things over and over but it's not like I can help it."

"I never said it was an issue, in fact, I love that about you." Confessed Sebastian and even Sebastian didn't know what came over him. He looked at Ciel who was surprised and he ran his fingers threw his hair, "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel didn't know how to respond instead of nodding and then Sebastian stood up and said,

"I'll be back home soon." And he turned to leave. Ciel watched Sebastian leave from his bedroom window. That sense just became stronger. Something was different.

* * *

The court room was small. There was no jury for this case. On Sebastian's side of the room was Undertaker, Lau and Ranmao, and his lawyer. On the other side he saw a woman dressed in complete red with that man Charles Grey sitting next to her. Behind her was a woman with blonde hair in a tight bun with a long cowlick to the side that was curled at the end. A man sat next to her had blonde hair as well that was combed over to the side and he held her hand. Next to those people was man, or possibly woman, most likely a cross dresser with long red hair and had yellowish green eyes. Was this

really Ciel's family?

After a minute the judge came up with her glasses and said,

"The court is adjourn."

The court clerk who also was an officer read out loud,

"Angelina Dulles is wanting her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, to come back into her custody since she did not sign away him."

Sebastian caught the name. Phantomhive? The people who owned the toy company?

The judge nodded and then said, "Alright, Mr. Grey you may start."

Charles Grey stood up and asked for Sebastian to the stand. Sebastian swore on the bible and then sat down and waited.

"Oh my god, Red he's hotter in person." Whispered Grell to Madam Red.

"Will you shh!" Scolded Francis.

"Sebastian when did you adopt Ciel?" Asked Grey.

"Shortly after taking him into temporary custody."

"So it wasn't the day you met, or the moment you found he had no family in which you swear you data bases could not find anyone?"

"No, and we looked through the files and Ciel himself did not even exist."

"Even so, if you would've done a DNA search, you would've found that Ciel and Angelina Dulles, and the Midfords match."

"Well the hospital does not have that kind of capability."

"So you simply just gave up on finding Ciel his legal guardian." Said Grey.

"No, from all the information I collected from Ciel, which was none, I figured he was a street child who was born and put there."

"But Ciel is not a street child, in fact he is a Phantomhive. Now when did you decide to adopt Ciel?"

"When I discovered he had anterograde amnesia."

"Oh yes, you may step down. I will like to speak to Dr. Undertaker."

Undertaker walked up with a few giggles here and there, and then he swore on the bible and sat down behind the stand.

"Dr. Undertaker, can you explain to us, what is anterograde amnesia."

"Well," answered Undertaker, "It's a sort of amnesia caused by lack of oxygen to the brain. What it is is that it doesn't allow any new memories to start forming."

"Does this effect his long term memory?"

"In most cases it doesn't. They can always remember their lives up til that point, but the little Ciel is that selected few that doesn't."

On Madam Red's side everyone mentally gasped.

"Is there any treatment to it?" Asked Grey.

"Some different types of therapy, but there is no way."

"What about getting his memories back?"

"Well there really isn't much treatment to that. Usually at times it something that triggers it. Kekeke."

Sebastian was sitting over on his side thinking about the little bitter rabbit Ciel owned. The little bitter rabbit that Ciel said that it reminded him of something, and looked as if it was made for him. It turns out Ciel was the heir to the owners that made the toy.

"Now has Ciel shown any progress in remembering his past?" Asked Grey.

"Afraid not, he doesn't remember a thing but I dare say he doesn't care." Truthfully answered Undertaker.

"But that is because Ciel has been totally cut out from his past. Without being with any familiar surroundings, his past can never be triggered back." And with that Charles Grey stepped back and Undertaker stepped down. Fred Abberline stood up and walked over and said,

"Your honor, Ciel has serious amnesia as it is. He can't remember what's happened the day before. He can't remember books, and at times he forgets people. I have here," Abberline pulled out a photo of Ciel's chart of memories, "this is something Ciel has in his room that he reads every morning so he doesn't forget. Granted, if you take Ciel away and he forgets where he is at, think how frightened he'd be. He'll have no clue where or how he has got there. Sebastian has provided Ciel with an orderly life in which he can remember."

Grey walked back up and said,

"How long can Sebastian provide this life? This periodical repetitive life. What Ciel really needs is to widen his life to that of his real family. And then he can remember more of his past." The judge nodded.

Abberline called Angelina to the stand and she swore and he started.

"Why is it Ciel, or his parents were not able to be found? Not even in the diseased file."

"My sister and her husband lived a very secret life. The reasons why they did things is beyond my knowledge. I know Vincent was involved with certain business matters that caused him to be very secretive."

"So secret that none of the Phantomhives even exist on file. Does this sound like a safe life for the young Ciel?"

"The Phantomhives are dead, I'm the one now who can protect and care for Ciel."

"Yes, now when Ciel was found, he was weak, had bruises, an STI in his eye, and a brand mark on his back. How is it Ciel got those? Here I have images too." Abberline handed photos to Angelina and the judge.

Angelina gasped when she saw the brand mark.

"How is it Ciel got all these?"

"I... I don't know..." Said Angelina quietly.

"Your honor, this past of Ciel's is it something that should be brought back? Ciel is happy where he is in Sebastian Michealis's custody."

"The Phantomhives would never do this!" Yelled Angelina. "They are good people. How Ciel got all this, I don't know. He was gone for a month and he could have possibly gotten these when he was missing."

"During that month, who knows what happened to Ciel." Said Abberline, "But Dr. Undertaker said he can remember everything up to the respiratory arrest. Do we want Ciel facing all of that again. Is it really safe putting Ciel back with people who were associated with the secretive Phantomhives?" And with that, Abberline sat back down.

Grey came back and dismissed Angelina and called Francis Midford to the stand.

"Mrs. Midford, you should know your brother very well and the Phantomhive's. Are they capable of doing such things like branding Ciel?"

"No, of course not. They are good people." Defended Francis.

"Your honor, what could've happened Ciel in the one month he was gone, could never be prevented. If Ciel really wants to move further with his life then he will have to face it. The Midfords and Ms. Dulles already say the Phantomhives were good people and it is not them who will be taking him in. It is Angelina, and she is more than capable."

Sebastian had heard enough, he stood out of his seat and asked,

"What about what is best for Ciel?"

The honor tapped her maillot and said,

"Mr. Michealis sit down."

"But your honor-"

"I will like Sebastian back to the stand." Said Grey. Sebastian went back up and Grey asked, "Now what do you think is best for Ciel?"

"Being with me." Answered Sebastian as if it were obvious.

"So what you're saying is you're the only one who can care for him?"

"I'm saying is I am all Ciel knows, remembers. If you take him away, think what that will do to him."

"So you're saying you're Ciel's only hope?"

Sebastian went quiet for a moment and then said, "Ciel and I have been living happily together, you can't deny him of that."

"Mr. Michealis you are limiting to Ciel's world to that of your happiness, not that of what he is capable of."

And with that the case was over. The judge left to debate over an hour recess. Lau, Ranmao, and Sebastian walked out together to go eat lunch at a near cafe.

"That was a very interesting experience." Said Lau with Ranmao hugged at his side. "How confident do you feel?"

Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,

"After what happened in there. I'm not sure..."

Undertaker walked up with a few giggles and said,

"Well I best be off."

"You're not going to stay til the hearing?" Asked Lau.

"Nope, I think I know what's going to happen. I thought that young Ciel looked familiar all this time. Well I best be off. You drop by to see me anytime, Sebastian." And with that the looney Undertaker left.

After lunch Sebastian went back up to get a quick cup of coffee where the transvestite and the one wanting Ciel was. Lau and Ranmao were watching from their table with smiles.

Sebastian was ahead in line and was next and asked for his beverage when that cross dresser walked up to him and asked,

"Sebastian Michealis, was it? I'm Grell Sutcliffe."

Sebastian just mentally sighed and said,

"Hello Grell." He watched the people making his coffee and hoping they would hurry up.

"You know I saw a photo of you, but you're very cuter person." Said Grell causing Sebastian to cringe. Then Madam Red walked over to Grell and said,

"I don't think I can wait any longer. I want to know if I can have my nephew back."

She looked up and saw Sebastian was there and before she could say something Sebastian said,

"Ciel has been with me for six months. I taken care of him and is he his rightful guardian."

Madam wasn't going to back down from an argument,

"Ciel is my darling nephew, I don't know who you are, but I am his legal guardian and I've been searching for him ever since I lost him."

"I am Ciel's guardian, and you can't take him away from, besides Ciel doesn't even know who you are."

"He will once he comes back with me and see who he really is and where he has came from."

The cashier said,

"Sir, your coffee." And Sebastian took it and it was end of argument.

After the long hour of waiting and debating, the judge came back and folded her hands as she said,

"This was obviously not an easy decision. But after thinking over it again and again. I have decided what is best for Ciel is that he should be returned back to Ms. Dulles, where she can have custody and raise him herself."

Everyone on Sebastian's side of the courtroom went cold and Sebastian felt like he lost everything. Abberline whispered,

"I'm sorry."

On Madam Red's side they all cheered and Madam hugged Grell tightly and was about to cry tears of joy. She thankes Mr. Grey heavily and the Midfords were just as happy as she. She was finally going to get her piece of happiness back.

**_What will happen next chapter? Thanks for the reviews, favs, etc. _**

**_~ M.C._**


	5. Immediate Reaction

Sebastian stormed out of the courthouse. He didn't want to be in there longer than necessary. Lau and Ranmao followed behind and Lau for once wasn't smiling as he asked,

"What are you going to do, Sebastian?"

"I'm keeping my promise." Said Sebastian and he hailed himself a cab and went straight home. He opened the door to his flat and Ciel was practicing his French and Nina was in Ciel's bedroom going threw his clothes. When she heard Sebastian come back through the door she stood up and headed to leave out the door like always, but she stopped by Sebastian and asked in a whisper,

"Yes or no?"

"No." Answered Sebastian monotonously and Nina bit the inside of her cheek as she left. Ciel didn't pay attention of course, because he knew nothing of what was going on. He didn't know by tomorrow morning he was going to be taken away from the only world he knows. Sebastian wondered if now or tomorrow he should tell Ciel. After quickly debating in his head, he dropped all his things and changed his shirt. He came back and said,

"Come on Ciel, we're going out."

Ciel of course didn't react inquisitively, he figured maybe this is something they just did all the time. When they walked out Ciel still felt that feeling, Sebastian seemed a little off today. Sebastian hailed a cab and they got in and Ciel asked,

"Where are we going?"

Sebastian didn't respond, he only told the driver,

"Head off to M1 and keep driving til I say."

Ciel didn't comment. What was he doing though?

"How was your day, Ciel?" Asked Sebastian randomly.

"It was fine," answered Ciel, "Nina resituated everything though. She seemed very distracted today."

"She did..." Said Sebastian and looked at Ciel. His beautiful lapis colored eye. He wished he could've seen the matching eye and this one as a pair.

"Where are we going, Sebastian?" Ciel asked again. Sebastian honestly didn't know. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to tell this cab to stop.

"Sebastian." Said Ciel a little louder and Sebastian looked at him. His pale white skin, the idealistic version of snow white. Perfect pale complexion.

"Ciel." Said Sebastian, "What did you do today?" He didn't like this. He didn't want it to be like this. He wished he had more time, more time to come up with something better to say. The things he wanted to say. Tell him about all those days they spent together and Ciel will sadly never remember it.

"I did what I always do," said Ciel with a frown knowing Sebastian should know what he does, and he said, "Where are we-"

"Did Nina go into my room?" Cut off Sebastian. Ciel looked down at his lap and then said firmly,

"Sebastian, you're acting different today."

Sebastian sighed and grabbed his head. He felt defeated, he lost and he never loses.

"Stop the car." Sebastian said to the driver which he did. He paid and him and Ciel walked out and he took Ciel's hand in his and said, "Ciel, I have something to tell you, and it's something very important."

They walked down the sidewalk of the streets hand and hand. Ciel was extremely curious and somewhat anxious of what Sebastian had to say.

"A week ago, and you don't remember." Started Sebastian, "But a man came over with a trial notice, it was your real family wanting you back."

Ciel couldn't believe it.

"Family?.." He asked, "Sebastian, what..."

"Ciel, the trial was today and I lost."

Ciel stopped walking. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared up at Sebastian. Those beautiful red eyes, that never ever looked sad until now. Sebastian lost the trial, and now what? Was he never going to see him again? Were they taking him away.

"Se...bastian?" Ciel said slowly.

"They are taking you tomorrow morning." Said Sebastian answering the major question.

Ciel blinked and his breathing became shaky as he tried so hard not to cry.

"Will I see you again?" He asked shakily.

"They never said anything about meetings."

Ciel's eyes were watering over, and a tear streamed down his cheek and he grit his teeth and looked down at the ground.

"Sebastian..." He said and then took in a sharp breath. "I... I don't.. Want to go." The tears became too much for him. They spilled over onto the concrete. He was losing the only person in the world that loved him and he loved back.

"Sebastian!" Yelled Ciel and he ran over and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I. I don't want to..." He cried into Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and knelt down to one knee when he felt Ciel was starting to calm done. Ciel's cheeks were red and stained with tears. He wiped Ciel's face with his thumb and said,

"Ciel, there is nothing I can do." There really wasn't. If he takes off with Ciel, what will that accomplish? Become a kidnapper and if they get caught he will never be allowed to see Ciel again.

"C-can't you. Can you..." Ciel's words were eaten by his tears and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and then Sebastian picked him up and hailed a cab home. On the way home Ciel sat back with his right arm over his eyes and he leaned toward the window. He was trying his best not to look like a child in front of Sebastian. Crying like this.

Sebastian just bit the inside of his lower lip, harder and harder. When they got back to their flat, they only stared at it for a minute.

This was it, Sebastian thought. He can either stand around in this flat and pretend they had all the time in the world, or he could do all that he could with Ciel.

"Come on," he said walking in and Ciel wiped his eyes and asked quietly,

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to cook." Sebastian said with a little forced smile as he tied on his apron. Ciel walked over, knowing full well what both of them were doing. They were going to make their time last. Ciel put on an apron that took up his entire torso. Sebastian got him a stool and they went to work. Tonight they were going to have the very simple spaghetti and meatballs with a garden salad since it was easy enough for Ciel. Sebastian made mostly everything fresh and home cooked. He helped Ciel from behind him to cut the tomatoes, and chop the lettuce.

"You know I'm not going to remember this in the morning." Ciel pointed out as he was rolling the meat into balls.

"I know, but this helps prove you're not entirely helpless."

Ciel frowned, but in the inside he was smiling.

Then while other things were cooking, Sebastian decided to make a cake. It was out of the box so it took no time at all. Ciel stole a lick more than once, and licked the bowl, and the spoon. Sebastian laughed seeing chocolate smudged on his face and he walked over and wiped it clean. Ciel set the table countertop and then helped set up the plates. As they sat down and stared at the small decent meal, Ciel sighed,

"I'm not very hungry."

"Neither am I." Agreed Sebastian. They left the kitchen and Sebastian got out Ciel's violin and showed him how it's really played. He played the violin to Ciel on other occasions, but tonight he was more focused and played more dancing tunes. Ciel would find himself actually tapping and bobbing up and down.

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and they forgot about the cake. They saved their flat, but not the cake, which neither cared for.

Sebastian broke out his old photos, and accomplishments, and he brought out the box with Ciel's books that he has read.

"I really read this many books?" Ciel asked stunned.

"All 137, you read a lot and dependent on the book you take more or less time. Sometimes you restart before you finish." Said Sebastian followed by a laugh.

"Sebastian is this you!" Gasped Ciel pointing at a boy that looked like he was twelve. He had short black hair, combed back, and reddish maroon eyes.

"It is, people say my eyes became redder as the years progressed."

Ciel picked up a photo with the same boy and a group of people,

"Is this your family?"

"They were. They were my foster parents and as soon as I graduated high school they were done with me."

"Oh, so you didn't have a biological family?" Asked Ciel.

"No, I was an orphan and then the foster family took me."

"Hm." Was all Ciel said going threw more and more.

As Ciel did that, Sebastian worked on something. He was writing in a little journal.

After that Sebastian told Ciel what happened in court. Of course they both disagreed. Ciel felt somewhat worried.

"Sebastian," he said, "what if I go over there, and I forget where I am, or who I'm with. What if..."

Sebastian stopped him and said,

"You won't." Sebastian looked around, the place was a wreck and it was only twelve. "You want to help clean up?"

Ciel cocked his brow at Sebastian and said, "No."

Sebastian sighed and they decided Sebastian would clean while Ciel read out loud. Ciel was a good reader. He didn't stutter or falter. Sure he didn't do voices or emotions, but still. Ciel read some more even after the cleaning was done and then they decided to go pack up a few things. Sebastian grabbed the bitter rabbit and said,

"Your real family is the one who made this rabbit."

"They're not my real family. What is actual is you have taken care of me for all I can remember." Ciel said with a smirk.

"That's a cheap line, but thank you Ciel." Said Sebastian putting the rabbit down with a smirk. After packing Ciel went and checked all his herbs.

"You'll take care of them?" Asked Ciel checking.

"Of course." Said Sebastian and then Ciel yawned. Sebastian pursed his lips and checked the clock. Two a.m. He decided he would give Ciel a bath. He hasn't given Ciel a bath himself in months. Ciel just decided he would bathe himself or shower.

"Sebastian," said Ciel reminding Sebastian how he was never called father or something along the lines.

"Ciel," said Sebastian cutting him off from whatever he had to say. "I want you to tell me why you never called me dad or father." Sebastian waited, he waited for that answer that only his Ciel could give.

"Because," Ciel answered, "You're Sebastian and I always remember you as you are. If I change your name and remember you as a father then I think that might change the way I view you."

Sebastian had gotten his answer but Ciel continued.

"You're not a father, you're much more than that. You're Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, feeling his chest tighten and was touched.

"Why don't you call me son?" Asked Ciel for the first time. Sebastian thought and with a smile he answered,

"Because you're Ciel, and that's so much more."

They laid together on Sebastian's huge bed. Ciel watched Sebastian breathe and was slowly feeling heavier.

"Don't fall asleep, Ciel." Said Sebastian and it reminded Ciel of something.

"I won't." Said Ciel and sighed, "Sebastian, I was thinking of something."

"What is it?"

"I had a thought. What if I never met you?"

"Ciel." Said Sebastian and bit his lip.

"Wait Sebastian." Said Ciel firmly, "I thought what my life could've turned out like and then I realized how much I really love this life. And how much I love you Sebastian, I promise I won't forget you."

Sebastian felt like he couldn't breathe. He leaned down and kissed Ciel's cheek causing Ciel's eyes to widen just a little and then he smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep close to Sebastian.

* * *

The next morning Ciel woke up in Sebastian's bed and he didn't know how he got there. He shrugged it off and saw clothes for him at the end of the bed and changed into them. He came out and saw Sebastian making breakfast and he realized how hungry he was.

"Sebastian," he said climbing up on a stool and he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's seven, fifty five." Answered Sebastian a little too quickly Ciel noticed.

"I'm really tired." Said Ciel with another yawn and then Sebastian placed a plate of blueberry scones and a cup of earl grey. He sipped the tea. It was very good and so warm.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" Asked Sebastian suddenly wiping off his hands.

Ciel just cocked his brow with a frown and said,

"Of course I don't." Sebastian looked tired as well. His hair was a little messy, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Sebastian sighed at Ciel's answer and then there came a knocking at the door. Sebastian threw off his apron and said in a very irritable voice,

"It's not even eight."

Ciel looked at the clock that read seven, fifty seven, and he knew Sebastian was punctual but still. Ciel watched Sebastian open the door to reveal two white haired and purpled eyed twins. Except one was female, and the other male.

"My name is Angela, and this is my brother Ash Lande. We're here to take Ciel."

Sebastian was practically glaring at them as he turned around and let them walk in and he went over to Ciel.

Ciel had no clue what was happening.

"Sebastian, who are these people?" Asked Ciel.

"Ciel," said Sebastian quietly, "They're here to take you to your real family."

"Real family-"

"Ciel," sighed Sebastian, "You can't remember, but there was a trial and your real family won and they are taking you to them now."

What...

Ash picked up the suitcase and said, "Don't worry Ciel, we're going to get you there safely."

Ciel shook his head, everything, this was all too much too fast.

"No." Denied Ciel getting off the stool and stared at the three adults and then Sebastian. "Sebastian..." He said his breath quickening.

Sebastian knelt and held Ciel's shoulders.

"Calm down," he said, "Its going to be fine."

Ciel pulled away and said,

"When did all this happen? They can't take me, I want to stay here!"

"Ciel please." Said Angela.

"Sebastian." Said Ciel looking at the only person he knows and trusts. Sebastian walked over and hugged Ciel and said,

"Don't worry, I promise we'll meet again, and don't worry about your herb garden and all of your books. I promise Ciel, I promise."

Ciel felt like crying and then he was snatched up by Angela and he yelled,

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian stood up and saw that they were moving to leave and he said,

"Wait! He has other things, and just wait!"

"I'm afraid those things are unnecessary." Said Ash.

"Sebastian!" Yelled Ciel louder and he kicked and struggled in Angela's grip. "Sebastian what are you doing! Sebastian! Help!"

Sebastian moved to grab Ciel but those people were too slick.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"No!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian caved to defeat and he said as softly as he could before covering his mouth with his hand.

"Its okay Ciel."

"Sebastian!"

Ciel was carried down to a car and then locked tightly in the backseat and he refused to make this easy. He yelled, and cried, and kicked, but after some time he felt tired and less determined. He watched houses, and houses, go on and on. Soon his eyes were too heavy to hold up and he fell asleep.

* * *

_Sebastian!.._

Ciel woke straight up. It was dark. He was laying on a bed. He sat up afraid. Where was he? How did he get here?

"You're awake." Said a feminine voice with a soft sigh. Then a lamp turned on and a woman dressed in all red was sitting next to it.

"Who are you?" Asked Ciel still trying to remember how he got here. Where's Sebastian? Did Sebastian take him here?

The woman stood up and moved over to him and sat at the end of the bed. Ciel drawn in his legs to his body.

"I'm Angelina Dulles, Ciel." She said in a soft voice. "I'm your aunt, remember?"

No. No he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything.

"I don't have an aunt." Said Ciel feeling a little scared.

"Yes you do, Ciel. You just can't remember me, but once we start getting closer I'm sure you will."

Closer?

"Where's Sebastian?" Asked Ciel.

The woman looked down at her lap,

"He's not here, you're with me now."

"Where did he go?" Asked Ciel becoming worried. Did Sebastian leave him here? At this place. Does Sebastian always do this?

"Sebastian is where he lives." She answered.

What does that mean? Is he back at home in their flat? Is he coming back? How long does Ciel have to wait?

"What am I doing here?" Asked Ciel scoping the room again.

The woman, what was her name? Angelina? She answered,

"You're here to stay with me."

That only worried Ciel more. He got up off the bed quickly and asked,

"Is Sebastian coming back?"

"Ciel." Said the woman getting off the bed too. Ciel saw a door and he ran over to it and ran out.

"Wait Ciel!" Called the woman.

Ciel didn't wait. He saw two other doors and then stairs that he ran down and found a living room, and a front door. He was about to run to it when his body was caught by someone.

"Ciel what are you doing?" Asked the woman being the one who caught him.

"I have to find Sebastian." Said Ciel in a struggle.

"Sebastian is gone, Ciel." Said Angelina and Ciel just stop struggling.

"Why?" Asked Ciel. He literally didn't know what to think.

"Sebastian is no longer your guardian, Ciel. You're now in my care. I'm going to take very good care of you, Ciel. I promise."

Ciel felt... Unsure, numb, and sad. Did Sebastian give him away? Give him up?

"Ciel I know you must have many questions and -"

"No." Said Ciel cutting her short. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want this world to exist. "I'm tired." He said in a whisper and then Angelina helped him to bed.

"I sat up everything for you, Ciel. All your clothes, and your chart."

Ciel didn't respond, he just climbed into the bed without another word.

* * *

Nina pulled up to Sebastian's flat. It's been three days, and she heard word from Bard that Sebastian had skipped work for those three days. She climbed up the stairs to his door and knocked,

"Sebastian!" She called and knocked more on the door. "Sebastian I know you're in there!" She placed her key in the door and unlocked, but realized the deadbolt was locked as well. She mentally cursed and yelled,

"Sebastian let me in!"

After three minutes of knocking and calling she sighed and said,

"Fine! I know you can hear me so I'm just going to say what I want!" Nina stepped back and set her purse down and placed her hands to her hips. She didn't care at all if the neighbors started yelling.

"I know you feel like the world turned away from you, but that happens. We live in a unjust world and you're just going have to get used to it! Ciel is gone, and maybe, just maybe, he's better off where he is."

She heard some shuffling and then the deadbolt clicked and she opened the door. The air was still, as if no one hasn't moved in it for ages. She turned and she saw Sebastian standing by the couch. There were many books scattered all over the floor, and two empty bottles of wine. Sebastian himself was only wearing loose pajama pants and a white button up. His hair was dirty and a mess and his eyes looked so tired. Nina wiped her hair out of her face and said,

"God Sebastian what have you've been doing?"

"Just finish what you need to say." Said Sebastian with an irritable edge as he sat down on the couch.

Nina exhaled and then said,

"Sebastian you can't skip work, and you can't waste in here. I know I can't say much to you because you're Mr. Stiff, but we all loved Ciel. I loved him, he was a wonderful and beautiful boy, but you can't lay here and have all of us be sorry for poor Sebastian."

Sebastian let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Is that all?"

Nina nodded, "It is, and here are my keys." Nina set them on the table countertop and then looked at him one more time before leaving.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't think he'd miss Ciel this much.

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed out loud, "I broke my promise."

* * *

Angelina and Grell sat in the kitchen of her townhouse. Angelina looked worried, and she wasn't even wearing makeup.

"It's been almost a week. He doesn't talk, he doesn't play, he only just walks around or stay in his room." Said Madam Red.

"You're worrying yourself Red," said Grell, "He's just a kid, it takes time for a child to understand, especially Ciel. How's the amnesia thing going on?"

"Surprisingly fine. I did what the Dr. Spears told me to."

"Well William is a genius." Commented Grell.

"He wakes, and I have a chart to tell him where he's at and who I am and why he's here, but... I don't know... I don't know what to do."

"Does he remember you?"

"No, no I wouldn't think." Said Madam Red, "Grell what should I do?"

Grell was quiet because he was thinking and then he suggested,

"Have you tried showing him his real parents?"

"I thought about it." Madam Red said, "But I just don't think he's ready for that. He barely accepts me, he still thinks about Sebastian."

"Really? I would've thought he would forget about him."

Madam sipped her tea,

"I think I should go talk to him, show him who he really is and stop waiting."

Grell patted her back,

"Okay Red, well I will go."

"You're not going to stay?"

"No, I have to go back to the office and Red. The mansion is almost fully restored by the way."

"Good, let me know when it's complete."

Grell nodded,

"Take it easy Red, you're letting yourself fall apart." He winked and Madam chuckled.

* * *

Ciel stared out his window and had a journal pressed to his chest. The first official morning he woke up here, he went through all his things and found a diary. He didn't know he had a diary and opened it up and found the first few pages empty and then there was neat black writing. It was Sebastian. Sebastian told him where he was and how he got there. He told him about the trial that decided his own fate. It told Ciel about how they may never meet for now, but he will try. Ciel hid the "diary" under his pillow most of the time, and sometimes he slept next to it. It was proof Sebastian was going to come back.

While watching kids playing on the small street he heard his door open, and the one, the one who has him now was there. He moved over to his dresser and put the journal back and looked back at her and she said,

"Ciel, I want to show you something."

Ciel looked at her. She seemed tired a little. She's suppose to be his aunt, and he couldn't really tell the resemblance.

Ciel nodded and moved over to her, but very slowly.

Madam Red smiled at his cooperation and showed him downstairs to the living room. She told him to sit on the couch and Madam Red picked up this picture book from the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"Ciel," she said looking at her darling nephew. He sat right next to her, but he still seemed so far away. "I want to show you pictures of you're mother and father. Is that alright?"

Ciel nodded and actually was curious and watched her open the book on her lap. The first picture had a caption that read,

"Family."

There was three men standing behind three women sitting on a bench. There was a little girl with curly pigtails on one end and on the other was Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw himself in the photo smiling. He couldn't recognize himself. That couldn't be him. Madam pointed to the woman next to Ciel and said,

"This is your mother, Rachel, my sister." And then she pointed at the man standing behind her. "That's your father, Vincent. Here let's find better pictures."

She flipped the page and a picture of Ciel and the same girl with curly pigtails playing with a Noah's ark set.

Madam looked at Ciel's eyes and could tell he was curious. She pointed at the girl,

"This is Lizzie, your cousin. You two used to play all the time."

Ciel nodded and then they went threw more photos. Ciel found out that he had his father's hair, and his mother's eyes. He found out who the Midfords are, and about his aunt Angelina some more.

"Who's that?" Asked Ciel pointing at a man next to Angelina. He was getting used to this ask and answering thing they were doing.

"That was my husband." She answered, "He died in an accident."

Ciel looked up at the woman, she was smiling, but her eyes were sad. She flipped the page and they saw more random photos. Ciel spotted a familiar one.

"Who's this?" Asked Ciel pointing at a man with Chinese style clothing and a Chinese woman at his side.

"That's Lau?.. I think. He did business with your father."

Lau?..

As they were flipping threw more photos Ciel learned about the family and the relationships. In a wedding photo of his parents, he saw Angelina still wearing red.

"You're wearing red at a wedding?" He asked and Madam smiled.

"Of course, I wear red wherever I go, no matter the occasion. I'll wear it to my funeral."

"Why?" Asked Ciel.

"Because red suits me very well, Ciel." Was Angelina's answer. Ciel had this feeling like he heard that before. As he looked through more and more of the photos. He found himself believing more and more that they were his family.

"What happened to my mother and father?" Ciel asked and Madam Red was happy that Ciel was asking more of his past, but was sad to tell.

"They died in the fire, that burned down their mansion. For amount of time, I thought you died as well, and everything I ever loved was gone, but then I found you."

Ciel looked at her. She seemed so nice and kind. She was his aunt, and yet even now he had no memory of her at all. He looked at the book and said,

"You know I won't remember this in the morning."

"I'm counting on it." Said Madam Red as she stood up with a smile, "This was fun, wasn't it?"

Ciel nodded, it was.

They ordered in and talked more over their dinner.

"You're father was a very handsome man, Ciel." Said Madam, "Your mother was infatuated with him."

"What about you?" Asked Ciel causing Madam to think about the memory.

"No," she lied, "It was always just your mother and father."

After a minute of quietness Ciel asked,

"Do you know what happened to me?"

She shook her head,

"I'm afraid the only one who knows will be you."

* * *

That night Madam Red tucked him in.

"Thank you, Ciel." Said Angelina tucking him in. Ciel looked at her inquisitively.

"For talking to me, having you here has made me really happy." And at that she left and Ciel couldn't help but think of Sebastian that moment. How he loved living with Sebastian, but his aunt. His aunt seemed very nice as well. Ciel got out of his bed and went to his dresser and pulled out the journal. He went over to the desk he had in his room and dug around for a pen or something. He found a sharpie and opened the journal to the page after Sebastian's writing. He decided he wouldn't forget to be kind and talk to Angelina. So tomorrow when he reads the journal, he'll read that and possibly he'll add more to it. He wasn't giving up on Sebastian coming to get him again, but for now he should try to be familiar with his aunt.

**_Again, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes. I try to catch them. I know I miss those darn homophones. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, especially next chapter. _**

**_~ M.C._**


	6. Gaining is Losing

**One Week Later.**

Sebastian went back to work. He even got up and cleaned the flat, put away all of Ciel's books, and threw away all the left over bottles of wine he had planned to drink. Ciel's room was left untouched though.

At work he had to perform an open heart surgery and now was resting in his office. There came a knocking at the door and then it opened,

"Dr. Michealis?" Asked the familiar small voice of Paula.

"Yes." Said Sebastian monotonously as he shuffled the papers and stood up.

Paula stepped in and said,

"I just wanted to tell you that your shift ended a half hour ago."

"I know." Said Sebastian putting the papers in the filing cabinet.

"Well," said Paula nervously, "I was just letting you know."

Sebastian sighed,

"Thank you, Paula." And he pulled on his coat and head to leave and Paula nervously said,

"Dr. Michealis?"

Sebastian turned around and looked at her. She was blushing as she looked toward the ground and she said, "N-nevermind. Have a good night."

Sebastian didn't react instead of heading out the door. Sebastian wasn't blind of course. He knew what Paula was doing, and if she would've asked he still would've turned her down.

Sebastian came home at three in the morning and fell down on the couch. He has done this exact movement countless times when coming home from work, but all that changed with Ciel. His hours were altered. Instead of working six days a week, all night shifts, he changed to five days, weekends off, and only worked the night shift on Mondays. And on those Mondays he would come home and see Ciel either passed out on the couch, in his bed, and on occasions the window seat in his room. Sebastian would carry him and put him back in his bed if he wasn't already there. He remembered one of those times when Ciel would talk in his sleep and say his name. It made him more happy to know Ciel thought of him, even while sleeping. If Ciel didn't wake up everyday forgetting what happened the day before there would be so much more teasing. But now those days were over. Gone. It was all gone. The one thing he cared for, so so much, was gone. And he doesn't know if he will ever get him back or even see him again. Sebastian got up and went to his room and looked around in the desk he had in there. He pulled out a piece of paper with the information Lau gave him. He's calling that lawyer again.

* * *

Ciel would wake up, read the journal, and now he would trust Angelina. After getting ready he would walk downstairs and find her reading a magazine, watching something, or making breakfast. Today though, Madam Red had something very special planned.

"Ciel," she said with a smile and looked at the clock, "You get up at the same time everyday." She moved over to the coffee table and grabbed a purse, "Come on Ciel, today is a major day. I have something very special to show you."

Ciel tilted his head curiously and watched as Madam Red pulled out her phone.

"Where we are going is far in the outskirts of London, so do you want to take something to eat? Cereal? Or we can stop somewhere."

Ciel shook his head and just then he heard a loud honking noise outside. Madam smiled and excitedly headed toward the door,

"Come on, Ciel! It's time!"

Ciel followed behind her as she opened the door to reveal a red sports car and the window rolled down and a woman? With long red hair called through the window,

"Come on you two! Let's not keep it waiting!"

Madam smiled as she looked down at Ciel with her hand extended for him to take as she said,

"Let's go."

Ciel nodded and took her hand and they went into the car.

"Buckle up, its going to be a fast ride." Said Grell with a wide smile. They indeed went very fast and it didn't even feel like they were moving as fast as they were down the highway. It felt like they were gliding over air. Ciel watched as they left the city into more wooded areas. He felt like falling asleep, but his curiosity wouldn't allow it. He wanted to see what Angelina had to show.

"One of the downfalls of this place is it's so far out, Red." Said Grell, "The driveway itself is such a long ways."

"I don't care," said Madam, "Its entirely worth the trip."

Ciel watched as more and more trees went by and he felt like he was put under a trance watching them. It was so relaxing. Soon enough the car pulled up to a giant Victorian mansion.

"Oh my god, Grell!" Cheered Angelina. As soon as the car stopped the doors lifted up and Madam helped Ciel out and he could see it all. It was a beautiful building and looked very antique.

Ciel stared at it, and he had this feeling. He didn't know what it was.

"Let's go check it out." Said his aunt excitedly and they went in. The place was clean and empty and not that much furnishings.

"It's going to take a while to get this place decked out." Commented Grell. Angelina on the other hand was running around glancing at the rooms with a big smile as she gasped,

"This place is built just as I remember it!"

Ciel tilted his head, what was this place? An old museum?

"Ciel," said Angelina, "Don't you recognize this place?" She looked at him expectantly, but Ciel had no clue where they were or why. He shook his head side to side and Angelina sighed with a smile.

"This was your old home, Ciel."

Home?..

Ciel looked around. Did he once live here? This place is magnificent and extravagant. Something he would picture nobles would live in.

"Your father was a very important man, Ciel." said Angelina as she walked around, her high heeled. "Go have a look around, just don't wander off the grounds." She suggested.

Ciel did just that. He climbed the stairs, lightly gripping the railing and that feeling was there again. He shook it off and kept walking. A lot of the rooms were empty, but he could guess what some were going to be by the little furnishings they had. Like the study, a few bedrooms, and the bathroom. He walked into one room with large windows going from one end to the other. There was a little stand there and he walked up to it to see a box that had chess pieces in it. He picked up one of the chess pieces and examined it and could see on one of the white pieces had black stained on it. He then looked outside and saw a black car outside behind the sports car. He tilted his head, who else is here?

"You're here!" Gasped a high pitches voice behind him. He turned around and saw a girl. With big green eyes, and big curly pigtails. She wore a frilly green dress and stockings and she looked as if she was about to cry. Before Ciel could react she was running full sprint at him and wrapped her arms around him as she practically squealed,

"Ciel! Ciel I missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever! Ciel you're still as cute as I remember." She pulled away and she looked at him and she stopped smiling.

"Oh," she said, "what happened to your eye?"

Ciel touched his eye patch and was about to talk when another person came in. A woman with a dress on as well. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun with a a cowlick running down the side of her face that was curled at the end.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" She asked in a clear stern voice.

"I was just saying hi to Ciel." The girl answered.

"Elizabeth, what did I say to you in the car?"

Elizabeth was silent for a second and then she slightly jumped and she turned around with her hands behind her back and did a small wave as she said,

"Hey Ciel, I'm Lizzie your cousin, I know you don't remember me."

Ciel nodded and he said,

"Hello Lizzie."

The girl smiled brightly and then she turned to the woman and said,

"Ma ma, can I show Ciel around?"

The woman thought for a moment then nodded,

"Okay, and don't go into things you shouldn't."

Lizzie noddedthe and then she turned to Ciel and bowed with a wink and said,

"Come on, Ciel. I know all the places in this mansion."

They started their little tour and Lizzie would explain each room and what is was. It was impressive how she remembered each room.

"I used to come up here all the time to aunt Rachel and uncle Vincent to visit them and you, Ciel." She said. She told him about all the times they played, and how fun it was, and all the parties they had here. Lizzie seemed very sweet. While walking down a hallway, but Lizzie was skipping, she stopped and asked with a grin,

"So is any of this seeming familiar yet?"

No, none of it seemed familiar to Ciel. As Lizzie went on and on about their time in here it sounded as if she was talking about someone else. However, being in this mansion, he felt a little dizzy. When Ciel didn't respond Lizzie waved her hand in front of his face and said,

"Ciel? Ciel are you alright?"

He blinked and looked at her and asked,

"Where's Angelina?"

Lizzie smiled and said,

"She's probably downstairs with ma ma. Come on let's go."

They headed downstairs where Madam Red was discussing with Francis her ideas of the place. When Madam saw Ciel and Lizzie she smiled and went up to Ciel and asked with her hands to her hips,

"So Ciel, what do you think?"

"About what?" Asked Ciel.

"Living here of course." Said Angelina followed by a little laugh. Ciel looked around, this place is huge and beautiful. It's hard to believe he lived in this type of place before. Then at that moment, he thought of Sebastian. Will he ever see Sebastian if he lived here. Will he ever see him again. Was he giving up on Sebastian living with this woman. No. No! He still needed to go back to Sebastian. These people were taking him away from the only person he loved and trust.

Ciel slowly backed away and Lizzie saw that action and asked in a whisper,

"Ciel?.."

"No.." Ciel whispered and Lizzie tilted her head, not understanding. "No," Ciel said, "I still have to go back to Sebastian!"

And then like that, Ciel ran away.

"Wait, Ciel!" Yelled Lizzie and everyone saw him run away and up the stairs. Madam Red frowned as she ran after him worriedly as well, but Ciel was far ahead of everyone. Ciel ran down the halls and he heard them yell,

"Ciel!?"

"Ciel where are you?"

"Ciel please!"

He ignored all of their efforts, but found the hallways coming to a end. He ran over to the first door he saw and ran in shut it behind him. It was completely dark and small. Maybe it was the broom closet. He felt around for a light but only tripped on something and landed against the back wall. He stood back up shakily and that rush of dizziness hit him hard. It was overwhelming. As he stood up slowly he heard this creaking noise causing him to hold his breath, and then there was this snapping noise and the floor beneath him crashed and everything went dark completely.

* * *

"Where is he?" Asked Lizzie looking around.

"I'm calling 999." Said Francis pulling out her phone.

Madam Red looked close to tears as she sat on the stair steps and Grell comforted her.

"I shouldn't have rushed all this. I should've gave him more time." She said in between her tears.

"It's going to be okay. He has to be here somewhere." Said Grell.

"How are we going to find him in a place this humongous!" Cried Madam Red and then after a few minutes she wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Grell.

"I'm calling that man Sebastian. He's the only one Ciel will come to." Explained Madam.

Sebastian was getting ready. His shift starts at three today. He wasn't able to get ahold of Fred Abberline but he wasn't quitting just yet. As he put on his coat his cellphone rung in his pocket and he picked it up to see an unfamiliar number. He answered it anyway.

"Hello, Dr. Michealis." He said.

"It's me Angelina Dulles..."

Sebastian threw off his work clothes, and grabbed his keys. He headed out downstairs and went to the garage and pulled out his motorcycle and helmet. Luckily his landlord let him keep the bike in her garage or else he would've sold it. He headed down the roads narrowly missing pedestrians and sped down the highway, cutting off semis until he saw the exit Angelina told him about. The sun was starting to set by the time he got there, and he skid his bike to a stop when he saw police cars there. He took off his helmet when he saw Angelina talking to some officers. He walked over and asked,

"Why are they here?"

She hugged herself and answered,

"They can help if we don't find him by morning. Come on, I'll show you in."

She lead the way and he followed. Grell was in the room and when he saw Sebastian he fell head over heels.

"Oh so you came, Sebastian." He said in his flirtatious manner.

Sebastian cocked his brow and asked,

"Have we met before?"

"What you don't remember me!?" Yelled Grell but Madam Red wasn't having this and she said,

"Come on, if he's hiding. He'll come out to see you."

Sebastian nodded and they went looking around. However Ciel wasn't hiding. He was trapped.

* * *

Ciel woke up in a dark place. He didn't know where he was or how he got there.

"Sebastian?.." He asked and then he sat up and realized he was in a bedroom. He got out the bed and felt scared. Where was he?

"Sebastian?" He asked and then he went over to the door and opened it and saw a long hallway. To his left there was nothing but darkness. He followed the hallway in the only direction and saw other doors. He opened everyone but found no one in them. He turned around to see where he came from, but it was gone. Swallowed by the darkness that was slowly growing. He turned and ran and yelled,

"Sebastian! Sebastian where are you!"

He ran to the stairs and he saw a giant portrait painting of these two people. Who were they? Then they started shifting and their eyes turned into black masses and Ciel's breath stopped.

They're here.

"_No, you're wrong_." Said a voice, _"You're here_."

Ciel looked around and the darkness was surrounding him. Coming from both halls and up the stairs. Then there was fire coming toward him, burning raging flames trying the grab him. He shielded his face with his arms as they grabbed at him.

He opened his eyes again and he was in complete darkness.

"Sebastian?.." He asked in a mere whisper and started walking. He saw someone in the distance and narrowed his eyes to make out who it was.

"Sebastian?" He asked as he walked up closer. The closer he got he realized the person was walking toward him also and the person was starting to make a form. The person was short, and had dark blue hair framing his face, and then he realized. He was looking at a mirror. A mirror of himself except he had both of his eyes. He touched his right eye and asked himself,

"How?.." He stepped closer and then he heard what sounded like stepping and he asked,

"Who's there?"

He looked back at his reflection to see it was smirking. He tilted his head and then his reflection said,

"And you have Phantomhive blood in you."

Ciel was so stunned and he asked,

"What?"

"You still don't remember, because you gave it all up when you met that Sebastian." Said his reflection.

"Gave what up?"

His reflection sighed and looked down to the side and when he looked back up his right eye was bleeding and so was Ciel's.

"You gave up the darkness and pain for that Sebastian. Don't you know who you are?" Asked his reflection. Before Ciel could respond his reflection said, "You're Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Rachel. This idea you have of Ciel Michealis needs to come to an end."

"But that's my name. I love Sebastian and he promised me he will get me back."

"Promises are nothing but illusions of empty hope. Sebastian broke his promise to you when he lost you."

"What, no. That doesn't-"

"Does it?" Asked his reflection with a smirk and a tilt of his head. Then he stopped smiling and was looking at Ciel with a serious expression.

"What did you vow?" The reflection asked, "What did you vow you would do if you ever got out!?"

"What are-"

"What did we vow if we ever got away from those disgusting vermin? And lived to see sunlight?" The reflection moved and was out of the mirror and then from behind the mirror walked out Ciel's reflection.

"Don't you remember what happened to mother and father?" Suddenly his reflection looked kind of sad as he stared at the ground.

"They were killed by those people who defiled my name. And those people burned down our home and they took me and did unspeakable things. They are the ones who put that brand mark on our backs."

Ciel turned around instinctively to look at his lower back and then looked back and was all alone. Then a bright light shone on him, blinding him for a few seconds. Like a spotlight. He looked down and saw he stood on concrete. Then he heard laughing, or more like cheering. More bright lights came on to reveal people wearing masks and fancy clothing, and were laughing. Then he realized he was in a cage. Those people were getting closer to him with their long hands and then there was screaming and he opened his eyes to see fire.

"What happened?" He asked out loud.

"They became distracted when they set their curtain on fire." Said his reflection as of simple. Ciel turned away and then said,

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

"I want to go home too." Said his reflection, "And I am." His reflection looked him straight in the eye, "You've had enough living in this small world and time for me to come back and get what I want. I promise though," he said with a smirk knowing promises hold nothing, "we'll both get what we want."

* * *

Sebastian was going through the mansion with Angelina. He couldn't believe Ciel lived in such a place before he lost his memories. However, he was curious.

"Didn't this place burn down?" He asked. Angelina shook her head,

"Not entirely, most of the structure was still intact and the room weren't completely destroyed."

Sebastian nodded,

"So did you restore it?"

"Yes," she answered, "but that was only because my brother in law asked me to in his will. I never knew why."

Sebastian cocked his brow, why would someone his age have a will and be so specific as to rebuild the mansion?

Sebastian and Angelina were finally working their way to the right wing and Sebastian opened a closet door that was completely black and especially cold. He turned on his flashlight on his phone and saw a wooden stool and a hole in the floor. He had a hunch what might've happened. He carefully stepped onto the floor, it creaking, and he moved the stool and was on all fours as he looked in the hole and shined the light. He saw dust, and floor boards and Ciel unconscious. He sighed of relief.

"He's here!" He yelled back, "He's inside the wall I think." Sebastian pulled out and asked, "What's below us?"

Angelina thought and exclaimed,

"The library!" She was about to run when she saw Sebastian resituating. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going down, call the fire department and get an ambulance." He instructed and Angelina nodded and left quickly. Sebastian looked down wherever Ciel was and saw that there was a lot of space. He threw his legs over and held his breath and then jumped down. He fell farther than he imagined, but landed skillfully on his feet. He realized this was concrete and he was worried about Ciel as he ran over to him to check on him. He was breathing luckily, but that fall must've done something on him. He dusted off Ciel, getting the debris off of him and he waited for a sound from Angelina but it never came.

Madam Red ran downstairs and told everyone,

"He's in the wall! Francis call an ambulance and the fire department!" Francis did just that and everyone else followed Madam to the living room. She banged on the wall,

"Sebastian!" She called and Grell tilted his head,

"Red, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find them!" She yelled and continued. Lizzie joined in and Grell soon followed.

Sebastian held Ciel and looked around. They were surrounded by concrete except for the wooden wall in front of them. Or was it a wooden wall? He shifted Ciel and then knocked in the wooden wall. It sounded hollow and light. He kicked the wooden wall and all of it collapsed to the ground in a loud crash. He looked around and realized they were in the basement and that was a shelf. They fell more floors than he thought, and that made him more worried about Ciel. He hurried out of the basement and yelled,

"I have him! I have him!" As he got out and walked down the hallway he saw everyone run out and run toward him. Angelina ran over and touched Ciel's face and said,

"Oh thank God he's fine!" Her eyes were glossy and then they could hear the fire truck and ambulance coming.

Ciel's eyes started opening and he blinked and saw his aunt smiling at him.

"Madam Red?" He asked in a whisper. "What happened?" He asked and then he felt dizzy.

"Take it easy." Said a familiar voice and Ciel looked up to see those red eyes.

"Se..bastian?.." He asked before he fell unconscious.

* * *

_They defiled and betrayed the name of Phantomhive and so they too shall learn that when you humiliate a Phantomhive, only your life is what I'll accept._

Ciel opened his eyes, where was he? He looked around and saw an IV attached to him. The last thing he could remember was he was resting against a garbage bin, and finally had escape that Hell on earth. He sat up, there really is no reason for him to be hooked up any longer.

Angelina and Sebastian, who was wearing his uniform, were coming back to Ciel's room with coffees. Ciel had been unconscious for about four hours and in those fours hours Sebastian and Angelina got to understand each other a little more. Angelina told Sebastian just to call her Madam Red and she told him why Ciel was so important to her. He's all she has left to care for. But Sebastian told her that Ciel was all that he cared for.

"Sebastian, you're a good man." Madam Red said, "I can't take Ciel away from someone he really loves. So I will allow us to share custody over Ciel."

Sebastian smiled and said,

"Thank you, Madam Red."

Sebastian opened the door to see Ciel ripping out the IV and Madam said,

"Looks like someone's awake. Ciel what are you doing?"

Ciel looked up and said,

"Madam Red, what am I doing here?"

"You had a little accident, but you're fine now." She said. Ciel looked at her confusedly and then stood up. Sebastian smirked and placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder and said,

"You're a little weak to be getting up."

Sebastian watched Ciel look up at him with a frown. No smile or gasp or anything. He watched as Ciel shooed his hand off him and say in a low monotonous voice,

"I'm fine and I wish to leave."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at Madam Red who looked at him. Ciel stood up and Madam asked,

"Ciel, this is Sebastian. He's the one who saved you."

Ciel looked at the man named Sebastian who was also a doctor and gave him a simple nod of consideration and closed his eyes as he said,

"Thank you."

Sebastian then looked at Ciel and asked,

"Ciel do you remember me?"

Ciel cocked his brow and said,

"Am I suppose to?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows and knealed down to Ciel's height and asked,

"Ciel, what's the last thing you remember?"

Ciel turned and pulled away from Sebastian,

"That's none of your business."

What's with this new Ciel? Even his voice is different and more stern. His attitude secretive and demanding. This Ciel... No this is his Ciel, but something wasn't right. What does he mean none of your business? Is he hiding something now? Does he remember something? Sebastian just stood up and looked at Ciel analytically and asked,

"Do you know who your parents are?"

Ciel had this expression as if it should be obvious as he answered,

"Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, and that is my aunt." He pointed to Madam Red, "Now, may I go home, doctor?"

Sebastian's couldn't believe it. He finally gets Ciel back, but now, he lost him again. However, he wasn't going to give up, he's going to tell Ciel who he is. He looked at Madam Red and asked,

"Is it alright if I speak to Ciel for a moment?"

Madam nodded and said,

"Of course, I'll go get Dr. Baldroy."

Sebastian nodded and then Iooked at Ciel who wasn't paying any attention what so ever. In fact was staring at the door.

"Ciel," Sebastian said and the boy looked up at him with that beautiful lapis eye, and now that eye shined something darker though. Sebastian decided to go back to square one. He pointed at the bed signaling Ciel to sit which he did and grabbed a chair and placed it backwards and sat on it. He took in a breath and then asked,

"Do you know what company the Phantomhives run?"

"Funtom," said Ciel, "Various goods and such."

Sebastian nodded and thought that the Ciel before couldn't even remember his last name. This Ciel, he knows his parents and their occupation. Does he know what happened to him then? The fire and all?

"Ciel, do you know how you ended up in the hospital?"

Ciel shrugged, "I'm guessing you found me somewhere."

"Where?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel wondered why this doctor was being so inquisitive. Ciel answered,

"The last place I remember being is beside a garbage bin resting."

Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction. Not even the other Ciel could remember any of this. If this Ciel knows this much than he must know how he got here. With that brand on his back.

"Do you know how you got here?" Sebastian asked.

"I already said that is none of your business and if I'm clear to leave, then I want to go." Was Ciel's reply.

"Ciel you lost your memory." Said Sebastian simply pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ciel's furrowed his brows and said,

"No I didn't."

Sebastian pieced together that he must be recollecting his actual past, but now that meant he knew nothing of their past.

"Ciel." He looked at the boy, he had a white bandage wrapped around his head and the boy seemed so weak. What's best for Ciel now is just to let him get well, and see if there is any trauma from the fall or anything. Sebastian stood back up, he wasn't too heart broken. No not just yet. Ciel was still here, and even though he seemed different with his memories, he will have him back. He looked at Ciel as he put back on his glasses and said,

"Get well soon, Ciel. We'll see each other again."

Ciel just watched as the raven haired man walk out the room. He tilted his head and then his head felt a little dizzy. That doctor to Ciel was getting too inquisitive about his past. He'd have to watch what he says from now on. Soon a new doctor came in and checked on him and then he was released with Madam Red.

**_Ciel has his memories back of what happened to him, but he forgot Sebastian. What will Sebastian do, what is this Ciel going to do? In the end does everyone get what they want? Thanks for reading and just everything. Can't stress that enough ever,_**

**_~ M.C._**


	7. Differences

Ciel watched the townhouses pass by on his way to his aunt's townhouse. The doctor gave him a prescription for his headaches and such before they left.

Madam Red felt concerned for her nephew. He felt through two floors onto concrete, and when she first saw him awake. He simply wanted to leave. One of the good things though is that inexplicably Ciel remembered her. He remembered his parents, and their company, and according to what Sebastian told her before she left with Ciel from the hospital. Is that Ciel can more than likely remember everything up to the point of hypoxia when he had that respiratory arrest. Madam Red felt so sorry for Sebastian, but surprisingly the man didn't falter too much. Just like any man would though. He said he'll contact her sometime but he gave no specifics. He did tell her to keep an eye on Ciel and see if he still shows signs of anterograde amnesia.

They pulled up to the townhouse and Madam helped Ciel out and escorted him to his bedroom. Ciel noticed that the room had clothes in it and everything and so he tilted his head and asked,

"Is this someone else's room?"

Madam Red bit the inside of her lower lip thinking how to respond. Should she tell him about what happened. That would all be too much for Ciel though. What he needs now is to rest. She nodded and lied,

"Oh, I was watching a friend of mine's nephew."

Ciel nodded and then went into the bed and his aunt helped tuck him in. She smiled thinking how good it was having him back, the Ciel that remembered his aunt.

"Good night, Ciel." She said before turning off the lights and left. Ciel rolled over in his bed and had a quick flash back to the fire. He saw his mother and father get swallowed by it. He cringed at the memory and placed his hand under his pillow to prop it when he felt something. He pulled it out and it looked like a diary. Ciel looked at the journal confusedly. Perhaps it was the nephew's diary. After staring at it for a few seconds his head started feeling dizzier and so he tossed the book to the floor and then cuddled back with his pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ciel?"_ Asked a voice. Ciel blinked at the sound of his name and he went over to a door and opened it to a smell what smelt like blueberries. He walked and saw the outline of a man and when he turned around he had brilliant red eyes, and dark hair._

_Sebastian?.._

* * *

Ciel woke straight up and grabbed his swirling head. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and wondered how he got there. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stepped on something. He saw a journal opened up to a page and it started with, "Dear Ciel."

He read it and apparently it was himself telling himself to be nicer to his aunt and that he could trust her. He tilted his head, why would he write himself this? It wasn't a fake because it was his handwriting but still. He picked up the journal and tossed it to the bed and then moved to the door. He was going to find out where he was. He checked the two rooms which was an office and a bedroom. As he walked into the bedroom he saw a picture frame of his aunt, his mother, and him. Why would there be such pictures here?

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice. He turned around and saw his aunt. Like always dressed in crimson.

"Madam Red," said Ciel, "How did I get here?"

Madam sighed as she walked in and said,

"You still don't remember, do you?"

Ciel tilted his head and asked,

"Exactly what? What are you talking about?"

"Ciel," said his aunt and she sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her, signaling him to join and she said, "this is going to be very complicated. But I'm guessing you remember the fire."

Ciel nodded and said,

"I do, and don't tell me you're not foolish enough to think it was an accident."

Madam Red looked sad as she nodded,

"I know. I know it was a murder but there was no way I could prove it." Madam looked at her nephew and asked, "Do you remember what happened after that. While you were gone?"

Ciel nodded and said, "I do, but..." Ciel closed his eye thinking about that one month, "It's something I can never talk about."

His aunt nodded understandingly, and then wrapped her arm around him.

"Having you here is enough, Ciel. And I've been waiting to give you something." She opened her hand to reveal a silver ring. "Its the Phantomhive family's crest ring." She said and then handed it over, "You're it's only owner now."

Ciel took the ring and gripped it tightly in his grasp as he said,

"I will not forget what they've done to the Phantomhive's name."

"Ciel," said his aunt resting her hand on his wrist, "Your mother wouldn't have want you thinking in such a dark way. I don't want that."

Ciel nodded but he made no comment.

"Ciel." Said his aunt, "You weren't only gone for one month."

Ciel tilted his brow and said,

"Then how long was I gone?"

"Seven months, but Ciel there is some explaining that needs to be done."

Ciel nodded waiting for her to explain but she simply stood up and said,

"First let's get dressed and eat breakfast."

Ciel didn't argue. He let his aunt take off the bandages off his head and his chest which his aunt said would need explaining also. He wondered what happened to all his other cuts and bruises, but then he remembered what his aunt had said. He felt so confused to all of this. As his aunt bandaged him back up on his chest in his room, he asked about the diary and she said she had no clue of it's existence.

Over breakfast Ciel tried asking a few questions, but his aunt cut him short every time. He felt frustrated and his aunt was treating him like some child. As soon as breakfast was over his aunt said,

"There's someone that I need to introduce you to, Ciel."

"Who?"

His aunt sipped her tea before saying,

"He's the one who took care of you for six months. In fact, if it wasn't for him I feel you would've never survived. His name is Sebastian Michealis."

Ciel was silent for a moment and then said, "I don't remember-"

"Ciel," she said cutting him off,

"There are going to be a lot of things you do and don't remember. Just trust us in what we say."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" Asked Ciel.

His aunt nodded, quickly recapping in her head what Sebastian told her and said,

"When someone first found you, you were barely alive and unconscious by a trash bin. They drove you to the hospital, but then you stopped breathing. You fell into respiratory arrest for roughly five minutes. They brought you back, but you had no memory who you were or where you had came from. Except for your first name and your age. And Ciel, you weren't in the data bases and so they couldn't find me or your other aunt. I honestly at times don't understand the Phantomhives, your father and my sister, had to be so secretive. So you were left all alone, and more. Due to the lack of oxygen to your brain cells, it damaged your long term memory. You would forget what happened the day or so before." Angelina took a deep breath in and said,

"I'm afraid your amnesia is not something that can be undone."

Ciel honestly didn't know how to think. How could he possibly go on living orderly without remembering what ever happened the day before. He thought back to his last memory, and just imagining waking up everyday to that. The biting cold night, his throat burning, and his body ached. He could hardly breathe and he could hardly function. He fell against the brick wall of a building and then took all his will left to pull himself forward to the end and then collapsed next to a garbage bin. He felt cold, and pained all over, but even then he thought about his hatred and his struggle. Until he fell unconscious.

He then thought about those six months Madam said he had spent with a man named Sebastian Michealis. He wondered how he did it and then Ciel came to realize that the Ciel back then didn't have the pain wedged in his heart, or the hatred that filled him. That Ciel was luxurious, but now that Ciel is gone and there really is no purpose in meeting this Sebastian either.

"Madam Red," he said honestly, "I am bothered by the news, is there anyway that it can be helped?"

"There is," she said, "Your doctor Spears instructed to develop a habit of sorts. Wake up and look at a chart that will inform you of things you would forget. That is something Sebastian did to you as well."

Ciel nodded and then said,

"Yes, and I think meeting this Sebastian is rather unnecessary considering I do not know him now."

To his surprise Madam didn't look pleased by his answer, in fact she looked disappointed.

"Ciel," she said, "Sebastian is a good man and he took care of you. Actually, when I came, wanting you back, both he and you didn't want to give each other up."

Ciel tilted his head curiously and then asked,

"You mean to say Sebastian was not some foster parent?"

"No, he adopted you and even had you under his name since you could not remember yours. But still," she looked down at her cup, "I found you and I was so overwhelmed with joy... We took it to court and the judge handed custody back to me. You were brought back here and then you tried to run away once, but then the next mornings after you stopped. You stopped talking, playing, you really didn't do anything. I felt lost and all I really wanted was to show you who you are and where you came from. I guess really deep down I was hoping for my darling nephew to come back. The one that knew his aunt Angelina, and called her Madam Red. The one that I played with as a child and was one of my true loves. I didn't get what I truly wanted, but I did show you the family albums and I guess after that you started becoming more open inexplicably."

Ciel looked emotionless with his one visible eye closed as he gave a nod. He still had one more major question to ask,

"How is it I have my memory back now?"

"I'm afraid that is something unexplainable also. It just happened when you..."

She trailed off spiking Ciel's interests and so he asked,

"When I what?"

Madam just sighed with a slight smile and shook her head,

"When you fell through the floor."

Ciel was about to question again when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Madam shot up from her seat and got him his pain medication.

"I've been talking too long," said Madam giving him a cup of water and two tablets, "You need to get some rest."

Ciel shook his head,

"I don't want rest, I want to know everything."

"And you will." Said his aunt sternly. He wanted to argue and say what if he forgets, but he could see how stressed his aunt was. He took his medication and then went to, he assumed, his bedroom. He shut the door and then looked around the room. Two windows, one closet, dresser, desk, mirror, bed. It was bland for the most part. The only thing that stood out was the journal and the chart on the wall by his bed. He walked over and saw that it had a date on it, his aunt and her picture. So it was true, he truly did forget things. He turned and then set the family's ring on his desk. He then went to bes and looked at the journal curiously. In the journal he wrote to himself, perhaps he wrote more. He picked up the journal and went into the bed with it. He opened it to the first page but found it empty. Then he skimmed through more until he found neat black handwriting. He read it and found that it was to him from that man Sebastian. It said how Ciel got there and the trial in detail, and that Sebastian would try to get him back. After reading it for himself, Ciel found himself agreeing with Sebastian about the trial. It was irrational of them to stick a boy that has no memory of someone with someone else, but then of course. A man argued not being in familiar surroundings could effect his memories coming back. Perhaps that's why his memories didn't come back. Madam Red hadn't the chance to tell him the full story of how he got his memory, except for he fell through a floor.

Ciel's head pained again and this time he submitted to rest and fell asleep.

* * *

"_So would you mind telling me your name_?"

"_It's Ciel. Ciel... Hn..._"

"_What is it_?"

"_I don't remember my other name_."

_Yes you do, it's Phantomhive!_

* * *

Ciel felt like he was thrown back into his body, but in reality it was someone knocking at his door. He sat up slowly and called groggily,

"Come in."

His aunt, who was smiling, came in and said,

"Ciel it's time for dinner, you've slept all day, do you remember?"

Ciel nodded and said,

"What's the time?"

"It's seven, now do you need help getting dressed?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Okay, take it easy and come downstairs for dinner."

Ciel nodded one more time before she left. He got up and went to the dresser and found shorts. He found the shorts fit him and then found in the pocket an eye patch. He then touched the surgical one on his eye now and then went to the closet. He was surprised to see some of the clothes he had. Never imagined himself wearing such things. He put on this loose fitting top that exposed most of his neck to his shoulders and over that he wore a sleeveless cardigan. He quickly looked in the mirror to see if his outfit matched when he noticed the eye patch again. He touched it and frowned, thinking of the memory. He was curious what his eye must look like and so he pulled it up and was shocked by what he saw. There was no eye there. Just an empty reddish black eye socket. So he had no eye. He wondered why he wore a surgical patch then and then took the eye patch he found and tied it over. He felt this way was more fitting.

He went down the stairs and heard people talking. He peaked over the corner of the stairs hoping to see who was in the kitchen but didn't see anybody. He then decided to just go in and walked into the kitchen and found his aunt, and what looked like a cross dresser, and a man with dark black locks and unnatural red eyes.

"Ciel," said his aunt and he asked with his natural bored tone,

"Who are they?"

Madam mentally cursed for Ciel being so blunt and inquisitive as she pointed to the one Ciel referred to as cross dresser.

"This is Grell Sutcliffe, my assistant." Then she moved to the other,

"And this is Sebastian Michealis, I mentioned about him earlier today, do you remember?"

Ciel looked at him. He was actually quite handsome and this was the Sebastian he read about in the journal. The one that said he would try to get him back.

Ciel nodded and said looking at Sebastian. He was semi smiling as he watched Ciel in a welcoming way.

"You're the one who took care of me for six months."

Sebastian nodded and Madam looked as if she was impressed by such a trivial thing. Sebastian then said,

"I did, it's nice seeing you again."

His voice fit him was what Ciel thought as he moved to sit down. He also noted that Sebastian seemed like he was hiding something. Perhaps the pain and grief? After all from what he has read and heard, it's sounds like Sebastian was very close to Ciel.

"Here I'll get you a plate." Said Madam standing up and going over to the counters. Tonight they were having spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread and salad.

"Ciel how old are you again?" Asked Grell pointing his fork at him.

"Ten." Answered Ciel.

"Are you sure?" Asked Grell and Ciel thought back. He did the math in his head, counting the months and said,

"Yes, I'm still ten til this December."

"When is your birthday?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel knew of course why he didn't know, but Ciel thought about his birthday. The day he lost everything.

Madam watched from where she was as Ciel answered the question as if disinterested and said,

"The fourteenth of December."

"Hm.." Said Grell, "Perhaps we should celebrate."

"I'd much rather not." Ciel answered shortly.

Then Madam Red came over with his plate of food and set it down and said,

"Here, it's really good. Sebastian made it."

Ciel nodded and then he felt a little dizzy and asked,

"When can I take my medication again?"

"After you've ate." Said his aunt sitting down. Ciel looked down at his food and his aunt was insane thinking he could eat it all. The garlic bread just seemed too heavy to eat, and the salad was too cold to enjoy. All he could eat was the spaghetti, but then he felt eyes on him. Ciel looked up and could see everyone looking at him. It annoyed him.

"Ciel," said Grell who seemed to be the talkative one tonight, "I hear you can remember your past now, is that true?"

Ciel nodded.

"But you don't remember Sebastian?"

Madam Red kicked Grell under the table for asking such question. Ciel shook his head though and looked at Sebastian.

"I know of him, but do not remember."

"That is such a curious thing," said Grell, "how could you-"

"Grell," said Sebastian, "Perhaps we should let Ciel eat."

Grell actually looked scared as he agreed and Ciel went back and focused on his food. Madam Red sipped her wine and then said,

"I think I'm going to sell the estate."

Ciel stopped and then looked at Madam Red and said,

"You mean the Phantomhive estate?"

"Well yes, but Ciel there really is no-"

Ciel didn't let her finish. He stood up and walked out causing everyone to jump up and go after him and his aunt yelled,

"Ciel!"

Sebastian was the swiftest of all of them and grabbed Ciel's wrist before he could reach the front door. Ciel looked up at the man with a frown and tried to yank his hand free, but Sebastian's grip was tight.

"Unhand me!"

"Ciel."

He looked at his aunt and she was frowning. He sighed and looked down at the ground as he said,

"I have to go back there."

"It's not the same as it was, it's completely rebuilt." Said his aunt.

"I don't care, Madam Red let me go."

"It's way out of town Ciel, can it wait?"

"No, I'll go by myself if I have to."

Madam looked down but then Sebastian said,

"I'll go with you."

Ciel looked up at him and then too Madam, who sighed in defeat and said,

"Fine, we'll all take you."

They called a taxi and went to the estate. Ciel was amazed when he first saw it. It was as if the fire never happened. He rode front seat so he was the first to step out and go on ahead without everyone and his aunt called,

"Ciel wait!" She looked at Grell and said, "Hurry up!"

"I can't!" Yelled Grell, "This seatbelt is stuck."

Sebastian on the other hand got out with ease and went behind Ciel. Ciel opened the doors and walked in. Empty.

"Is it just how it was?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel looked over his shoulder and said,

"I wouldn't say that, but this place does look exact."

Ciel walked further in, each sound of their steps filling the room. Ciel went up the stairs with Sebastian who silently followed behind. For some reason it didn't bother Ciel that Sebastian followed. It was actually quite natural.

Outside Madam Red and Grell were arguing with the taxi driver about not taking a credit card. Madam forgot her check book and Grell only had an abundance of change.

Ciel opened the door to the game room, pitch black, but to Ciel he could see the times shared in this room. He walked in with Sebastian behind and just knew his way to the window where he drawn the curtains and could see the backyard. The hedges needed to trimmed, the garden was gone, and the fountain needed to be cleaned.

"There is still work to be done." Said Ciel.

"You plan to keep this building?" Asked Sebastian.

"Naturally." Said Ciel continuing his tour.

He opened the door to the master bedroom, also his parents' bedroom and went in to see it completely empty. He thought about the night, he was suppose to lay with his parents and read stories.

He frowned as he turned away and walked out. He went to the one last room he wanted to check which was his father's study. He went in and was surprised to see an actual desk and chair in it. They had a plastic drape over them, which he pulled off and felt the desk.

"I'm the only Phantomhive left, which makes me the owner of this estate."

"Do you plan to live here by yourself?" Asked Sebastian causing Ciel to look at him. He wasn't smiling, in fact. He looked like he was frowning. Ciel felt his chest tighten just looking at him. He looked down and said,

"I don't know if I'll have anyone living with me." He stood up and walked out as he said,

"But I was born to end up alone."

Walking down the hallway was hard to see. Ciel could only see four feet ahead of him and unconsciously he stood closer to Sebastian. As he looked down the hallway he felt like it was moving back and forth. He stopped walking and closed his eye. He still felt that sensation of back and forth like waves.

"Ciel?" Asked Sebastian from behind him who grabbed his shoulders, steadying him.

"I'm fine." Said Ciel taking in a few more breaths.

"Maybe we should-"

"I said I'm fine." Ciel interrupted and pulled away but then Sebastian said,

"Ciel," he turned and looked at the man and Sebastian asked, "Why are you here?"

"I simply wanted to see my mansion." Ciel answered.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he asked,

"Is that really it?"

Ciel smirked as he said,

"What? You think I'm here looking for something? Perhaps my parents, the furniture, pictures, memoirs? I'm not foolish enough to think coming back here would find me what? Happiness? I'm afraid happiness is a limited feeling. It never does last and only disappoints in the end."

Sebastian's eyes actually went wide. This Ciel, this Ciel was different. He was fueled by something else and for some reason it fueled Sebastian. He tilted his head and said,

"You should know happiness doesn't last, all things good don't."

"If that's so then I only want all things bad." Ciel smirked again looking at Sebastian. "You took care of me for six months, and I thank you. I guess I owe you an explanation why I am here. My mother and father, and my house were all burned down by someone. Someone who obviously did not like the head of the Phantomhives. They took me also and humiliated me like a pet. They made me suffer and they made me realize that there truly is no God. The reason why I am here Sebastian is because I know those disgusting vermin will come after the new head of the Phantomhives and I'm here waiting for them. So I can do what they did to me." Ciel smirked, "I'm guessing the old me never said such things."

Sebastian slowly shook his head and with a small smile said,

"No, he didn't. So what you are doing now is plotting your revenge?"

Ciel was quiet for a second and nodded,

"Yes, revenge is what it can be called."

"So you're simply giving up on having a happy future?"

"I'll have a future, but I'm afraid there isn't a future that is happy left for me."

This time Sebastian smirked.

"That's another difference between you and the old you. He actually had a happy future. You could have the same as he," Sebastian smirked again and said, "But only if you choose."

Ciel didn't respond, he had nothing to say to that. And then bright streams of light shined on them. It was Madam Red and Grell.

"Oh thank god!" Exclaimed Madam as she ran over to Ciel and hugged him. "We were looking all over this massive place. It's completely dark, how can you even see?"

"This place gives me the creeps Red, can't we get out of here?"

"Yes let's go, we can do this tomorrow Ciel when there's actually light outside." Said Madam who then looked at Sebastian and yelled at him, "What were you thinking taking my darling nephew in a place this dark! You trying to have another accident like earlier!?"

Ciel then sighed and his aunt looked at him and he said,

"Let's go."

They all headed out and Madam tried calling a taxi, but she had no signal.

"Come on." She said wandering around.

"God Red don't tell me we are stuck here!" Squealed Grell.

"Of course not, I just got to find the right spot."

The front door was open, letting in the cool night's breeze. Ciel leaned against the doorframe and looked out into the darkness. He shivered slightly in the breeze and then felt something be placed over his shoulders. He looked up and saw two red eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"You looked cold." Said Sebastian. Ciel continued looking around the yard and said, "I'll forget this in the morning."

"You always do."

Ciel actually smirked and then he looked back at his aunt who was finally getting a taxi.

"Ciel," said Sebastian and he looked at him, "Come visit me tomorrow."

Ciel, he would've said there's no point, but a part of him wanted to.

"Fine." Ciel said and Sebastian smiled.

* * *

When he and Madam finally came home they were both exhausted and Ciel still hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Ciel do you want me to heat you some pasta?" Asked Madam and Ciel shook his head.

"I just need some rest, good night." And at that he climbed the stairs and Madam said good night to him also. He went into his room and sighed as he undressed into a nightshirt he found in the closet. He sat on his bed and undid his eye patch and dropped it to the floor. He could feel his eye lid blink over nothing.

"I'm going to forget this." He said out loud and fell back on his bed. He rubbed his arms against the soft covers and then he rolled over and sat up and looked at the journal peering out from underneath. He pulled it out and then he had an idea. The same one the old Ciel had. He took the journal and found a sharpie and then tore out the first page. He wrote in big bold letters,

"**Read this Ciel Phantomhive." Then on **the next page he wrote all of today's events. He wrote it from start til end and then when he was done he looked for a place to put it. Knowing himself, he would immediately head for the door, so he walked over there and placed the journal up against the door, and the note on the ground before it. Then he finally could go to sleep with peace at mind.

* * *

Madam Red sat in her bedroom waiting for the sound of Ciel's door to open and possibly repeat yesterday and when it did she stood up and waited for him in her doorway. He stepped out, but he was fully clothed and he held a journal in his hand. The one he asked about yesterday.

"Madam Red," he said and looked down at his book, "You never told me how I got my memories back."

She smiled and went over to him and said,

"Well, I just wanted to wait, what's that Ciel?" She was referring to the journal.

"It's something I wrote to myself, and it explained some things."

Over breakfast Madam told him of the incident regarding how he might've gotten his memories back. While she talked, he actually wrote, and when that was all done he said,

"I have to see Sebastian today."

"You do?" Asked his aunt stopping from washing dishes.

"Yes, I said I would" Said Ciel as if bored.

"Oh," Madam Red was surprised how quickly Ciel had became so used to this. "I'll call him and get you a taxi."

"Alright." Said Ciel and then he stood up and went back upstairs.

Madam hugged Ciel goodbye and waved to him as he left in a taxi to Sebastian's. She was really happy Ciel was adapting so easily.

Ciel waited to meet Sebastian for the first time again. He only knew from what he read in his journal. It's so strange, that he couldn't remember a single thing he read in his journal. He pulled up to a building and his aunt told him, first floor, first door to the left. As he walked out of the taxi he looked around where he was. Busy streets, people walking. Life for everyone else will always go on and on, while his seem to repeat every day.

He knocked on the door and waited for the man described to have black raven hair, unnatural red eyes, and pale skin. Said man did open the door and he smiled and said,

"So you came."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Said Ciel and then went ahead in. He looked around the place. It had an antique style to it.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel nodded moving into the living room and he stared out the giant windows. It wasn't much of a view, just another building and a small street. It was nice though, the giant windows lit up the entire place. Ciel turned around and said,

"This place must be expensive."

"Not too much," said Sebastian, "I got it on a deal by talking the landlady down."

Ciel nodded and then moved over and sat down and asked,

"Why am I here?" It was mostly a rhetorical and out of boredom question. Sebastian smirked as he fixed a cup and said,

"To visit me of course. After all I do have partial custody over you."

Ciel cocked his brow and said,

"I didn't know about that."

Sebastian shrugged as he handed him the mug,

"I guess it hasn't been brought up til now. How's the tea?"

Ciel furrowed his brows as he sipped the tea and answered,

"It's nice and does that mean I'm going to be here often now?"

"Hopefully."

Ciel didn't respond and sipped his tea some more.

"I'm guessing none of this is coming back to you?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel shook his head.

"Not in the least."

Sebastian straightened and then said,

"As expected, would you like a small tour?"

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian to the rooms. The last room was said to be his. It was small but nice. He walked in and saw the bitter rabbit on the window seat. He picked it up and said,

"It's my bitter rabbit," and he turned and looked at Sebastian, "was this mine?"

"Yes, you were actually quite fond of it."

Ciel looked down at it. He designed this rabbit.

"This is my rabbit, I made it." He said tracing it's eye patch. He thought about the Funtom business, it must've stopped after this much time.

"I'm going to have to bring it back." Said Ciel setting down the rabbit.

"Bring what back?" Asked Sebastian confused.

"The company."

Sebastian cocked his brow confusedly. Why would a ten year old want a company?

Ciel then turned and left the room and said,

"It is my company after all."

Ciel sat down on the couch and Sebastian felt they should do something.

"You want to go out, Ciel? Perhaps see some things?"

Ciel was quiet for a moment and then he said,

"Can you call Madam Red on your phone?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Call her for me and then give me the phone."

Sebastian did just that as he watched Ciel curiously what he was doing. He listened to the conversation like this.

"Madam Red. Can you tell me where my parents are buried? Mhm. Yes. He is. . . alright. Bye."

He hung up and said,

"Come on."

Sebastian was going to ask where but Ciel was already heading out the door. He felt almost like a dog following every order that came to him. Ciel actually hailed himself the taxi and said to Sebastian,

"You have a credit card or something, right?"

"I do..." Replied Sebastian, "where are we going?"

"I thought that would be obvious."

Sebastian stared at the back of Ciel's head.

"I want to pay my respects to my parents."

Sebastian didn't say anything any more. Ciel was silent on the car ride. His chin resting on his palm as he stared out the window.

They came to a cemetery and went searching for the names. Then, Ciel found them. Sebastian stood about five feet away as he watched Ciel slowly step forward, and then kneel down with his head hung forward as he muttered softly,

"Mother... Father..."

That was the one and only time Sebastian saw Ciel refer to his parents that way.

* * *

"Who was that, Red?" Asked Grell watching TV in the living room. She came back out from the kitchen and said,

"It was Ciel, he wanted to visit his parents' grave."

Grell watched Madam as she hugged herself and he said,

"Oh Red, come over here."

She did just that and he laid his hand over hers and said,

"Are you okay? Did you want to go with him?"

Madam shook her head,

"No, I'm fine. It's just, I still feel the pain for the two people I truly and dearly love. But at the same time I'm envious of my sister. Because she got to die with the someone she loves. As a survivor I have to carry on living."

Grell didn't know how to respond and so he just kept petting her hand.

**_What will be the ending to everyone? Happy, tragic, satisfactory? What happens to Ciel. Will he obtain the memories of Sebastian back or is it something that is truly lost. Thank you again for everything and this story is coming to its ending here in the next chapter(s)._**

**_~ M.C._**


End file.
